


RWBY: A Wolf's Tale

by Thelostsaber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelostsaber/pseuds/Thelostsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey of the youngest child of an old hunter from his home village of Siren to his time at Beacon, who will be his friends. Who will dislike him only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

"Darkness....why is it all I can see?" My voice echoed in my head, I looked around for what felt like forever to find nothing but darkness. I heard what sounded like whispers near by, gathering my courage I slowly walked towards them. Before me was a lit fire burning with a blue flame, just beyond that was a hooded figure. A strange symbol was on their robes as they beckon for me to sit down across from them.

"Welcome child." His voice sounded frail and old. "You know me but have yet to meet me, we have a long story you and I." It suddenly begins to feel colder as both my breath and his begins to be seen, "Ah...our time is short, guess we finish early." The old man suddenly dashed through the flames a short dagger sticking out of his sleeve as he thrusts it into my chest. I gasp as I reach out grabbing for his neck, my eyes wide as burning pain fills my lungs. "Soon boy...we will reunite."

My eyes shot open, I grip for the dagger only to find nothing there. Sitting up I look out my window to see the sun was rising, "That nightmare again." I muttered to myself.

"Still having that nightmare little brother?" I look back to my door to see my older brother Flynn. 

"Flynn?! What are you doing back in Siren?" I ask shocked seeing that my brother home.

"What can't a guy come home to visit his little brother?" he laughed as he walks inside my room and sits down on my bed. He proceeded to mess up my hair. "But you didn't answer my question...Is it the same nightmare just like the one when we were younger?"

I nodded slowly, "The same nightmare...but he spoke differently this time." My brother looked at my curiously. "He said we will reunite...soon."

He patted my back hard, "That is strange but for now come, how about I show you what a real Hunter fights like. You still have the weapon you made right?"

I walk to the other side of the room and lift it up, "I never leave without it."

"Good come on."

It wasn't long after I changed out of my pjs we were out of the door of the small home I stayed in, most of the village had gather to see Flynn. "Oh my its true Flynn came home today!" The women who ran the local inn said a smile on her face. 

"Look at the Coinin brothers imagine what both of Siren's wolves will do once Kyle is a hunter." another person said over the crowd.

I look up at my brother, "I guess you are still pretty popular around here."

"Nope this is for both of us, the people remember what dad did for them back in the day. They also know he taught us everything we know, only difference is I was old enough and on dad's recommendation was accepted into Beacon. Soon you will be as well." he laughed waving to his former friends. 

After sometime with the villagers me and my brother found a nice quiet clearing on the outside of Siren. Flynn smiled as he slams his trident to the ground, "So little brother lets see how strong you have gotten since I left."

I didn't waste a second as I drew Moon's Shimmer from it's sheath, "I hope with all the fancy moves you learned in Beacon you haven't forgotten what dad taught you."

I watched my brother smirk as he lunged the back end of his trident at me. My eyes foresaw this and I placed my blade in the spot to hold down his trident. "I see you've come into your Semblance, shame it won't do you much good.." he smiled and snapped his fingers. A black mist erupted from the ground covering my eyes. 

"What the hell!" I shouted in pain, my eyes burned and without them I could read his movements. I felt the end of his trident go behind my leg, he pulled with all his might causing me to flip and land face down in the dirt. He stepped on my back pinning me to the ground. 

"If you want to make it you need to do better little brother." he lifted the trident up.

I have to act on now, gripping Moon's Shimmer tightly I slammed the hilt of it into his knee and rolled to the side getting to my feet. I could hear him cursing and rushed him blindly tackling him to the ground. "Alright you win...for once." Flynn laughed as he pushed me to the side. I felt water being poured on my eyes as my brother threw a canteen at me afterwards. 

"OW!" I grumbled as my vision slowly returned. At first it was blurry until I washed them a bit more, sitting under a tree I smiled handing him his canteen back. "Flynn....how long are you going to be home?"

I watched my brother laugh, "What trying to get rid of me already?"

"What no! I just want to know how long we can do this....even with your teasing it's nice to have you around to have someone to train with. Even if you do let me win." I said to him laughing softly as he scratches the back of his head.

Flynn just smiled, "Wow even at sixteen I can still tease you well." 

I punched his arm, "Ass."

He placed his hands to his cheeks and did an overacted gasp, "My brother said a bad word! I can't believe it." 

I couldn't help but laugh at him, but we slowly grew silent. We could hear footsteps coming towards us my eyes grew wide the robes. "No....no no no." The strange symbols he looked just like the man from my nightmares. I shot up Moon's Shimmer still out.

"Calm down boy...I'm not here for you...yet, I'm here for the adolescent wolf....not the wolf pup." the man laughed and lifted his hand two Beowolves leaped in behind the robed man.

Flynn smiled, "Tidal Rage could use a good work out...stand back little wolf." 

I watch my brother stand in front of me but I push pass him and stand at his side. "I'm not going to stand aside while you are outnumbered and don't call me little wolf!" 

Flynn laughed again, "You will understand soon, sometimes you have to fight alone...just like dad." Flynn lunged forward slashing his trident from left to right he struck the neck of the first Beowolf. The robed man grabbed my brothers weapon and ran forcing my brother to run with him. The second Beowolf snarled at me as it leap passed me and toward the village.

My mind was split, what do I....go after my brother or go after the Beowolf? "Dammit!" I slam my hand on a tree as I dash towards the village.

By the time I got there the Beowolf had smashed through a house and had devastated the general store. I could see the beast cornering a small girl, I ran folding the blade back I switch my sword to it's rifle form. I shot three times hitting it in the side each time, the Beowolf turned and focused it gaze on me letting the girl escape to the others of the town. I keep firing now as we charge each other, pulling the hilt back I flip my sword back out as I slide under the beast cutting its legs out from under it. The beast turned on a dime and swung it's claws at me. My blade caught it between its first and second claw, using my free hand I pulled on the hilt and guard as it bent down I pulled the trigger as it dropped down. The bullet ripped through the Beowolf's neck as the beast fell to the ground.

The robed man leaped pass me his dagger out and bloodied, I could feel the fire burning in my chest as I run towards him a blue flame slowly forms around him. The flame runs up a trail to a home, I notice it too late as I pass by the building it erupts in flames and explodes, the shock wave sends me into the inn. Crashing inside my eyes close and then thing goes black.

I don't know how much time passed, I'm slow to raise as I push some of the destroyed wall off of me. Wiping my face it was soaked from rain water, stumbling over the wall I looked around to take in what had happened. Some buildings still burned, wounded and dead villagers on the ground. Two more Beowolves had followed up the carnage holding them back was my brother his trident jammed in the mouth of one and the staff portion jammed in the other's mouth as well holding them back. Blood still falling from a wound on his shoulder. 

Rushing forward I stab the one to the right of my brother through its chest. "About time you showed up Little Wolf." he ripped the blades of his trident free from the mouth of the other Beowolf as it falls to the ground.

"Don't call me that, and sorry...that guy caught me off guard." I answered a little ashamed of myself, removing my sword from the chest of the beast I catch Flynn as he falls back. "Flynn?!"

He laughed, "Looks like I pushed myself a little to hard." 

Our laughter stopped as one last hate filled howl echoed in our ears, a bigger Beowolf was inches from us much larger then the other ones. "Kyle.....listen to me....you need to run. I will hold it off, the Mayor got word to Beacon. I can hold out until they get here."

"Bull...you can hardly lift your spear arm anymore." I grumbled as I set him down. Lifting my two fingers to my head I gave him a short salute before focusing on the large Beowolf. "If I die protecting you and the others then I die as a true Coinin." Moon's Shimmer in hand I strike at the beast face, getting it's attention I get the thing to chase me out of the village. I didn't make it too far before the beast had caught me, with the help of my Semblance I managed to leap over its first sweep with it's claws. It's loomed over me and bit, using my blade I just managed to hold it back but it was slowly over powering me. My arms were quaking, my breath quickened until the beast was almost on top of me. Using what time I had left before it was all over me I bent the handle again, the barrel lined up with its exposed chest as I fired into it over and over again. It's claw dug into the ground as it's life began to fade it looked down as I roll out from beneath it so it wouldn't crush me. I pushed myself to my feet rain still falling, I turned to see someone standing next to me a man with silver hair and a cool looking coat. "Oh so you're The Old Wolf's youngest pup."

"Pup?!...I'm not a pup." I growl as I stare into his eyes.

The man just laughed, "Come we have much to talk about."

The trip back to the village was quiet I figured he would explain who he was or what was happening but it was just quiet as we walked into what remand of the village. Once we return I saw my brother talking to some women, "Ah Glynda I see you found the adolescent wolf."

"Come on Ozpin, aren't I a little old to be an adolescent wolf?" he asked laughing a little.

"You took on an unknown threat who could control Grimm, I think that shows you are still an adolescent Mr. Coinin." the women said shaking her head.

"Look we will talk later about it, you saved my brother and that is what is important." Flynn said smiling at me.

"I did no such thing, he saved himself."

I began to look at them all, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Well as you know the Coinin have had ties to Beacon for awhile, we have noticed something about the bloodline you carry. Now is the time to find out if you are like your father and brother before you." Ozpin explained.

"...I'm still lost whats going on?" I answered.

"Little Wolf listen to me, you are going to Beacon to join them, to train as a hunter. Just like dad and I did." Flynn laughed elbowing me.

"What about the village?" 

"Until further notice Hunter Flynn Coinin will be stationed in this area until the time comes that the village is deemed safe." the woman spoke in a rushed tone.

"Oh I'll miss you too Glynda." my brother teased as she gave him a sharp glare.

"I believe we are finished here." Glynda stated.

"You are right come pup we leave for Signal"

I looked back at my brother as he returned my salute from before. "You will make it Little Wolf, and you will be just like dad and me."

We wasn't long after I changed out of my pjs we were out of the door, most of the village had gather to see Aodh. "Oh my its true Aodh came home today!" The women who ran the local inn said a smile on her face. 

"Look at the Coinin brothers imagine what both of Siren's wolves will do once Kyle is a hunter." another person said over the crowd.

I look up at my brother, "I guess you are still pretty popular around here."

"Nope this is for both of us, the people remember what dad did for them back in the day. They also know he taught us everything we know only difference is I was old enough and on dad's recommendation was accepted into Beacon. Soon you will be as well." he laughed waving to his former friends. 

After sometime with the villagers me and my brother found a nice quiet clearing on the outside of Siren. Aodh smiled as he slams his trident to the ground, "So little brother lets see how strong you have gotten since I left."

I didn't waste a second as I drew Moon's Shimmer from it's sheath, "I hope with all the fancy moves you learned in Beacon you haven't forgotten what dad taught you."

I watched my brother smirk as he lunged the back end of his trident at me. My eyes for saw this and I placed my blade in the spot to hold down his trident. "I see you've come into your Semblance, shame it won't do you much good.." he smiled and snapped his fingers. A black mist erupted from the ground covering my eyes. 

"What the hell!" I shouted in pain, my eyes burned and without them I could read his movements. I felt the end of his trident go behind my leg, he pulled with all his might causing me to flip and land face down in the dirt. He stepped on my back pinning me to the ground. 

"If you want to make it you need to do better little brother." he lifted the trident up.

I have to act on now, gripping Moon's Shimmer tightly I slammed the hilt of it into his knee and rolled to the side getting to my feet. I could hear him cursing and rushed him blindly tackling him to the ground. "Alright you win...for once." Aodh laughed as he pushed me to the side. I felt water being poured on my eyes as my brother threw a canteen at me afterwards. 

"OW!" I grumbled as my vision slowly returned. At first it was blurry until I washed them a bit more, sitting under a tree I smiled handing him his canteen back. "Aodh....how long are you going to be home?"

I watched my brother laugh, "What trying to get rid of me already?"

"What no! I just want to know how long we can do this....train together like when I was a kid." I said to him.

Aodh just smiled, "Wow even at sixteen I can still tease you well." 

I punched his arm, "Ass."

He over acted a gasp, "My brother said a bad word! I can't believe it." 

I couldn't help but laugh at him, but we slowly grew silent. We could hear footsteps coming towards us my eyes grew wide the robes. "No....no no no." The strange symbols he looked just like the man from my nightmares. I shot up Moon's Shimmer still out.

"Calm down boy...I'm not here for you...yet I'm here for the bigger wolf....not the wolf pup." the man laughed and lifted his hand two Beowolves leaped in behind the robed man.

Aodh smiled, "Tidal Rage could use a good work out...stand back Little Wolf." 

I watch my brother stand in front of me but I push pass him and stand at his side. "I'm not going to stand aside while you are outnumbered and don't call me Little Wolf!" 

Aodh laughed again, "You will understand soon, I'm a lone wolf...just like dad." Aodh lunged forward slashing his trident from left to right he struck the neck of the first Beowolf. The robed man grabbed my brothers weapon and ran forcing my brother to run with him. The Beowolf snarled at me as it leap passed me and toward the village.

My mind was split, what do I....go after my brother or go after the Beowolf? "Dammit!" I slam my hand on a tree as I dash towards the village.

By the time I got there the Beowolf had smashed through a house and had devastated the general store. I could see the beast cornering a small girl, I ran folding the blade back I switch my sword to it's rifle form. I shot three times hitting it in the side each time, the Beowolf turned and focused it gaze on me letting the girl escape to the others of the town. I keep firing now as we charge each other, pulling the hilt back I flip my sword back out as I slide under the beast cutting its legs out from under it. The beast turned on a dime and swung it's claws at me. My blade caught it between its first and second claw, using my free hand I pulled on the hilt and guard as it bent down I pulled the trigger as it dropped down. The bullet ripped through the Beowolf's neck as the beast fell to the ground.

The robed man leaped pass me his dagger out and bloodied, I could feel the fire burning in my chest as I run towards him a blue flame slowly forms around him. The flame runs up a trail to a home, I notice it too late as I pass by the building it erupts in flames and explodes, the shock wave sends me into the inn. Crashing inside my eyes close and then thing goes black.

I don't know how much time passed, I'm slow to raise as I push some of the destroyed wall off of me. Wiping my face it was soaked from rain water, stumbling over the wall I looked around to take in what had happened. Some buildings still burned, wounded and dead villagers on the ground. Two more Beowolves had followed up the carnage holding them back was my brother his trident jammed in the mouth of one and the staff portion jammed in the other's mouth as well holding them back. Blood still falling from a wound on his shoulder. 

Rushing forward I stab the one to the right of my brother through its chest. "About time you showed up Little Wolf." he ripped the blades of his trident free from the mother of the other Beowolf as it fell to the ground.

"Don't call me that, and sorry...that guy caught me off guard." I answered a little ashamed of myself, removing my sword from the chest of the beast I catch Aodh as he falls back. "Brother?!"

He laughed, "Looks like I pushed myself a little to hard." 

Our laughter stopped as one last hate filled howl echoed in our ears, a bigger Beowolf was inches from us much larger then the other ones. "Kyle.....listen to me....you need to run. I will hold it off, the Mayor got word to Beacon. I can hold out until they get here."

"Bull...you can hardly lift your spear arm anymore." I grumbled as I set him down. Lifting my two fingers to my head I gave him a short salute before focusing on the large Beowolf. "If I die protecting you and the others then I die as a true Coinin." Moon's Shimmer in hand I strike at the beast face, getting it's attention I get the thing to chase me out of the village. I didn't make it too far before the beast had caught me, with the help of my Semblance I managed to leap over its first sweep with it's claws. It's loomed over me and bit, using my blade I just managed to hold it back but it was slowly over powering me. My arms were quaking, my breath quickened until the beast was almost on top of me. Using what time I had left before it was all over me I bent the handle again, the barrel lined up with its exposed chest as I fired into it over and over again. It's claw dug into the ground as it's life began to fade it looked down as I roll out from beneath it so it wouldn't crush me. I pushed myself to my feet rain still falling, I turned to see someone standing next to me a man with silver hair and a cool looking coat. "Oh so you are The Old Wolf's youngest pup."

"Pup?!...I'm not a pup." I growl as I stare into his eyes.

The man just laughed, "Come we have much to talk about."

The trip back to the village was quiet I figured he would explain who he was or what was happening but it was just quiet as we walked into what remand of the village. Once we return I saw my brother talking to some women, "Ah Glynda I see you found the adolescent wolf."

"Come on Ozpin, aren't I a little old to be an adolescent wolf?" he asked laughing a little.

"You took on an unknown threat who could control Grimm, I think that shows you are still an adolescent Mr. Coinin." the women said shaking her head.

"Look we will talk later about it, you saved my brother and that is what is important." Aodh said smiling at me.

"I did no such thing, he saved himself."

I began to look at them all, "What did you want to talk about?" 

"Well as you know the Coinin have had ties to Beacon for awhile, we have noticed something about the bloodline you carry. Now is the time to find out if you are like your father and brother before you." Ozpin explained.

"...I'm still lost whats going on?" I answered.

"Little Wolf listen to me, you are going to Beacon to join them, to train as a hunter. Just like dad and I did." Aodh laughed elbowing me.

"What about the village?" 

"Until further notice Hunter Aodh Coinin will be stationed in this area until the time comes that the village is deemed safe." the woman spoke in a rushed tone.

"Oh I'll miss you too Glynda." my brother teased as she gave him a sharp glare.

"I believe we are finished here." Glynda stated.

"You are right come pup we leave for Signal"

I looked back at my brother as he returned my salute from before. "You will make it Little Wolf, and you will be just like dad and me."


	2. The Girl in Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets up with some of his future friends and classmates.

The car ride was smooth as we finally arrived in Signal after a few hours, Ozpin broke the silence. "So Kyle do you have any questions?"

I nod my head, "Yes sir, why would you take me in?"

The older man laughed softly, "I've worked with you father and trained your brother. Plus I've seen your skill, your place is Beacon to hone that skill."

"You worked with dad?...he never told me that." I said a little confused as to why he wouldn't tell me.

"Yes your father attended Beacon around the same time as Ozpin here." Glynda said adjusting her top before looking at the two other men. 

My attention shifted back to Ozpin as he began to speak, "True the only difference is that you are not a complete loner."

"My dad wasn't a complete loner....he found my mom." I replied. Ozpin was rather silent as I brought up mom, "I never know much about her...Flynn told me when I was older she died after giving birth to me...Dad never talked about her, I've never seen a picture or even know what she looks like." After saying that I looked down it had been the first time I really thought about my mother in years. I felt a hand pat my shoulder, looking up I saw Ozpin look at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure the old wolf had his reasons."

I nodded as I see the car come to a stop, Glynda stepped out and beckoned for me to follow her. Climbing out of the car she handed me a scroll, "We will contact you in the morning and show you where to go. The hotel was informed of this so just show them this card and they will give you a room."

"Okay...umm thanks Glynda." I replied sliding the scroll and the card into my pockets.

"Take care young man and we will see you in the morning." she said getting back in the car and drove off.

I stared at the building not sure if I really wanted to enter the place, this was my first time in Signal, hell it was my first time being in a big city. 'I bet they don't have any food in that place.' So I walked down the street hoping to find someplace open, looking around the streets I finally saw someone walking down street to me. Looking him over he stood out, a bowler hat, gray scarf, and a nice white outfit. "Excuse me, this is the first time I've been to Signal do you know a shop that is open I could buy some things at?" I watch him look me over, he spent a while looking specifically at my long sword. "Do you like it?" I ask drawing it. "I made it when I was younger."

He smiled, "I guess you are heading to Beacon, well if that is the case me and my friends can give you the time of your life before you go and we know the perfect store for you." his cane him the ground as a few other suited men joined us. He places his arm around me as he begin to walk, "Come kid, the names Roman."

"Thanks never thought I would make friends with the first person I met here, I'm Kyle....Kyle Coinin."

"Coinin? You must know Flynn Coinin then."

"Yeah that's my older brother." 

"Oh wonderful come the store is just over there, From Dust Till Dawn my young wolf." he proclaimed as we opened the door to the store.

The door opened with a chime, "Thanks." I said running off to the back of the story. "Hmm....I don't see any food here." I was mumbling to myself as I began to look at various shelves as I passed them.

I could hardly hear Roman I was more interested in searching for food, pushing aside some bags I notice a girl in a red outfit at the very back reading something. I notice a small bar of chocolate that looked like it had been there for a long time. I wasn't picky thou so grabbing the bar I walked up to the counter and noticed the clerk looked nervous. I felt Roman grip my shoulder, "Don't worry my small friend I will pay for what you found once my business is finished." exhaling a cloud a smoke from his cigar caused me to cough.

"No I don't let people pay for me." I pulled out the little bit of lien I had and set it on the counter. Roman's cane was now on top of it. 

I turn and faced him, our eyes locked as we were both annoyed with each other's action. "Are you robbing me?" a girls voice spoke.

"YES!" Another voice shouted.

Within a moment the source of the voice was sent flying into the wall it was one of the guys with Roman as one of the suited men drew a gun and ran to the back of the store, not that long later he and the girl from before went crashing through the window. I rush outside to see her standing there with a giant scythe leaning on her shoulder, spinning her scythe over her shoulders she looks in our direction and slams the blade into the ground. Roman just stared, "Okay...get her."

I turn back a little shocked to hear him say that, "You can't just fight her and what did she mean earlier about robbing her?!" I glared demanding an answer as my hand tightened into a fist.

Roman just laughed as the three suited men push passed me on their way out the door, I drew Moon's Shimmer pinning the one who lost his hat's blade to the ground. He struggled to pull his blade up my focus still on Roman as he just shrugged, "Oh little pup I saw a grand future for both of us, partners in crime no one would have ever stopped us....oh well you are just like your idiot brother."

"No one calls my brother an idiot!" I shouted, keeping the thugs blade pinned down I lifted my right leg and swift sweep his legs out from under him, not giving the thug a moment I planted my sword next to his head and used my elbow to strike him across the face. Getting off the thug I gripped the hilt of my weapon and leaped backwards unknown to me the girl's scythe used high power rifle round which she used to increase her momentum. The two off us crashed into each other as he landed on the ground tangled up in each other. 

Roman laughed as we untangled ourselves and got to our feet, "These idiots may have been a "great" investment, but it was entertaining to watch you two and your little show." He lifted his cane as a small cross-hair sight flipped up from the bottom. "But it ends now. I have more pressing matters to attend too." 

Even without my Semblance I could tell he was going to shot something at the two of us, looking at the girl I saw she had some kinda of plan thanks to my semblance. Roman shot a flare at the two of us, I rushed to the right as the girl used her scythe and the rounds in it to launch herself over it. I was focused on Roman as I charged after him as fast as I can climbing the ladder towards the roof of a nearby building. It wasn't long until the girl was beside me again, "Hey!" she called out to him.

Roman mumbled something under his breath as an airship flew up, a spotlight focus on the girl and myself as he climbed into the open side. "This is where we part ways I'm afraid." In his hand was a red dust crystal as he threw it at our feet. He fired on the crystal, neither of us had time to react as the explosion happened. Opening my eyes I saw that both of us were fine and unharmed, standing before us was Glynda who shielded us with her abilities.

She was silent as she returned the favor sending an attack of her own towards the airship, over the airship dark clouds formed as ice shared rain down stabbing into the ship. Someone in heels walked into the open part of the airship, her arms began to glow like fire as she attack Glynda. She managed to throw the attack off with her ridding crop but the fire melted parts of the roof as it splattered down on it. Below her began to glow as it erupted in flames Glynda flipped backwards as she moved her hand the shards from the eruption from the roof began to form into a large spike. She sent it barreling towards the airship as the women in the airship began to attack the large spike, it reformed and the ship turned down letting the shards strike the top of the ship splitting it into three each one encircling the airship.

A circle of flames escaped the airship melting the shards, the girl and I both watched and knew we couldn't just sit on the sidelines. She switched her weapons into its ranged sniper rifle form, and I switched my into its rifle form as we fired on the women in the back but every shot was stopped by her none of them effective. Waving her hand the ground under all three of us began to glow, I know from what happened before what was about to happen as I tried leap away from where the fire would erupt. Glynda used her abilities to push the me and the girl away from it as she flipped forward herself. The airships door closed as it took off leaving us, I look over and the girl looks up to Glynda. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Glynda had a stern look in her eye, "I will deal with you in a moment." She said to the girl as she walked up to me staring daggers in my eyes. "We told you to stay at the hotel."

"But..."

"No buts Mr.Coinin, head back to the hotel..." she demanded. 

I didn't want to argue with her so I nodded and quickly made my way down ladder, I watched Glynda go the other way with the girl one last look at the pair I keep on walking to the hotel before I stopped. "I didn't ask for her name! Stupid!" I shout to myself.

\---

The rest of the night was quiet I spent it in my room sleeping until I was awaken from a lovely call from Ozpin. He had sent a car for me saying he had something to prepare for, the ride over was quiet since the drive had no urge to make any conversation. "So you work for Beacon?" I asked getting no answer. "So work for Ozpin long?" again silence. "How about...."

"They paid me to drive you not answer your dumb questions kid."

Driving with the grump was the last thing I wanted but I didn't have much choice he got me where I had to go, once we arrived he couldn't get me out of the car quick enough as he left. I handed my stuff over to the luggage crew and bored the large airship bound for Beacon. I entered a large room with viewing window so you can watch the land as you fly, the first person I noticed was a young man his hand tightly gripping the wall as he looked out the window. Just pass him was the girl from the other night I figured I could introduce myself but she seem busy chatting with another, I can talk to her some other time. A new report started up covering some of the windows.

"The crime was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick." I shuttered at the thought of that jerk, "Who continues to avoid authorities, if you have any information of his where about's please contact the Vale Police Department."

The news then switch back to the host who spoke about a protest for civil right by the Faunus that was interrupted by the terrorist group the White Fang. Before the newscaster could finish her story it shut off and a hologram of Glynda appeared. "Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch, you are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attending this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

People ran up to the windows as we began our departure from Signal out of the corner of my eye I noticed the guy from before now running his hands over his mouth, vomiting as he ran. "That is going to be a mess." I mumbled as I watched the girl from last night and the other one next to her freaking out, looked like someone got some puke on her shoes, 'This might be an interesting adventure after all.' interesting adventure after all.


	3. New friends, Old Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students all arrive at Beacon, Kyle makes his first two real friends and family comes back.

We had arrived at Beacon Academy, the airship docked and open its door for all the students aboard to exit. The first person out the door was the puking guy, I couldn't lie it was kinda funny to watch him lose it in the trash can. Slowly I approached him and was going to comfort the guy but after a thought I figured it would be best to let him get it all out on his own. When I stepped out I could hear people whispering something about me and the girl in red. "I heard the two of them took down like thirteen people!"

"I heard that Torchwick held this old guy hostage and the two of them saved him in like a blink of an eye." Another whispered.

Shaking my head I just keep on pace to the Academy most students had ran on ahead after seeing their friends, it was strange I was always used to being alone or just being around a few people...but being here was strange I was always use to only having the few people around village but there were so many people here and I felt out of place. My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden explosion, looking around I couldn't see any Grimm but I sprint towards the sound. Looking ahead I watched two girls leaving in different directions, one with a book in her hand and the other carried a vial of dust. Looking down one girl was laying on the ground like she had given up. I took a few steps towards her and offered my hand only to realized it was the girl from last night. "Hello again."

As I pulled her up she looked me over remembering the other night, "It's you! If you are here then you must be a student as well."

"You are correct, oh and before I forget again my name is Kyle Coinin." I introduce myself.

"Nice to meet you again, I'm Ruby Rose. Hey...do you know where we are suppose to go?" she asked laughing nervously.

I began to scratch my, "I have no idea at all."

The two of us began to walk hoping to find out where we were suppose to go, as we walked we passed the time by learning a little about each other and how we were both kinda in the same boat. As we passed by a large pound we saw the boy from the airship, "Hey...isn't that vomit boy?" Ruby asked as we stopped.

Looking over I nodded, "Yeah that's the guy who was puking."

"Hey! The name is Jaune Arc!" He shouted as he walked towards us. "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, and ladies love it." 

"Do they?" We both ask.

"They will! Well I hope they will." He answered calming down a little. "My mom always said...never mind."

An awkward silence grew as Ruby laughed softly, "Well I got this thing." Drawing out her scythe it opened up from its folded up form and the blade slammed into the ground.

Jaune almost jumped back, "Woah! Is that a scythe?"

"Its also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." She replied.

"A what?"

Ruby pulled back the bolt, "It's also a gun."

The two of them turned towards me, reaching behind me I draw out my Long sword rifle, "This is my long sword mid-range marksmen's rifle."

Jaune looked at me confused as well.

"It also shoots bullets."

"OH! Those both are cool!" he cheered.

"So what do you have?" Ruby asked.

"Um I got this sword." he said drawing it from his sheath, "And I got a shield too!" 

"So what do they do?" she asked poking the shield causing it to shrink and Jaune juggling it to not drop it to the ground.

"Well the shield gets smaller." he answered after catching his shield, "So when I get tired I can just put it away."

"How would that help? You are still carrying the weight of the shield it still weights the same it's just compact." I stat.

"It doesn't." 

Ruby nervous played with her scythe, "Sorry I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little over board when I designed it."

"Wait you made that?" Jaune asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge there own weapons." 

I shrugged, "My family is the same way we all build and maintain our own weapons...did you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down, my Great-Great Grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune's tone had change, he was looking down and rubbing his arm.

I look to Ruby, "Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" she let out a soft laugh, "Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days. 

I found myself smiling that the three had come together, "So...does anyone know where we are suppose to be going?"

"No, I was following you earlier." Ruby answered.

"To be honest I have no idea either." Jaune added.

I lean over in defeat, "It would be nice if we were told before hand. I guess we keep going....that a way." I point to one of the two paths we could take.

"Lead on then Kyle." Ruby laughed.

It took a lot longer then expected but we managed to find the place, almost straight away Ruby was called over by who I assume is her sister she talked about, "Oh hey I gotta go I will see you both after the ceremony." 

"Ah! Where am I suppose to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" he mumbled.

Jaune took a spot near the front, feel a little out of place by myself I walked over and stood next to Jaune. Looking over towards Ruby the girl from before that was walking away with the vial in her hand was standing behind her, she looked like she was going to pounce on her, "I don't think this is going to end well." I said quietly rubbing my temples. Jaune on the other hand was focusing on the parts of their talk he could hear. 

"Did you just hear them?!"

I shake my head, "Its not my business to listen in on a girl fight."

"They were talking about us and going on a double date." Jaune laughed.

"I'm sure your hearing things." I rebut.

"No way man, the girl in white said how I was tall, blonde, and handsome. Then she said Ruby could have the Gray haired loner." he argued patting my shoulder.

"Yup you are hearing things." I laugh.

"Hey come on!" he argued attempting to shoving me playful, quickly I side step him as Ozpin walked on stage.

Ozpin cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, "I....will keep this brief, you have traveled here today in the search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. When you finish you plan to dedicate your life to protect the people, but I look among you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carrier you so far. It is up too you to take the first step."

Ozpin began to walk off stage as Glynda walked forward and stood in front of the mic, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight after your guide tours, this will give you a chance to familiarize yourself the school and some of its other Professor. Tomorrow your initiation begins...be ready." 

Her speech was short, before the Professors walked towards the mic Jaune had walked over to the girl in white who was berating Ruby earlier, "I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune said with a smile. 

Shaking my head I gripped Jaune by the collar and pulled him away, "Calm down Romeo."

Time felt like it was at stand still, as professor after professor introduced themselves and took a few students with them. There were only a few students left in the room, myself, Ruby, the girl who was mad at her, Jaune, and some other students who I haven't really met yet. The final professor was stepping out from the back his shoes echoed, blue eyes looked over the students. A black dress coat, red tie, and a silver pocket watch chained to his belt. I was in shock as I covered my face with my hand, "No...no....not him..." I mumble to myself.

"Kyle? Whats wrong?" Jaune asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon students, I believe you are the last group and will be following me. I am Professor Flynn Coinin." he stated a grin on his face. The whispers began about how great he is, my hands tighten. 

"Wait....Coinin?" Jaune asked looking at me, I look over and Ruby is as well.

"Yes yes I know you have heard of mine and my families legacy as hunters but as students and future hunters and huntresses I ask you look pass that so I can assist you in being the best that you can be. Now lets make sure everyone is here." He holds up a small list and begins to laugh aloud as he lowered the list and looked out to the people, "Little Wolf...."

I cringe at the name as my hand forms into a fist, "Where are you Little Wolf?" The small crowd looked around not sure who he was talking about.

"Jaune...gimme your shield." I order.

"What?"

"Jaune you are my friend and I need your shield." I say visible pissed.

"No! I can see how mad you are, you just going to throw it at him...why are you so ma...."

"Little....WOLF!" Flynn laughed.

"Dammit DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shout glaring at him.

"Oh but I missed you so much little brother." he said leaping towards me and embracing me.

I could hear some people laughing at my situation, "Why are you here?! You should be protecting Siren!" I berated him.

Flynn fell silent for a moment, "...We will take about that later...trust me. Now on to the real list." He listed off a few names, "Ruby Rose?"

Ruby stepped forward, "I'm here!...Sir if you don't..."

Flynn looked over Ruby, "Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Just call me Flynn when we are outside of class, that goes for everyone."

"Okay, Flynn...can I see your Trident?!" Ruby almost had hearts in her eyes thinking about the weapon.

"Uh sure you can see Crimson Tide." Flynn shrugged as he drew it out and handed it to Ruby. She began to freak over the weapon as as saw the revolver holstered on the back of his belt. 

"What about that?" 

"Sorry Miss Rose that is a personal gift from a loved one. Snow Fall only comes out when I need her." Flynn looked back to the list, "Jaune Arc?"

"Right here Flynn." Jaune answered as he elbowed me. "I'm Kyle's best guy friend."

"Oh its so good to know my brother has a good friend to lean on when he need help." he smiled at me. "Weiss Schnee."

Weiss didn't answer him she just seemed to stare daggers at him and then at me after what he had revealed I was his brother. Learning her name I can at least say I know a few people know, after a few more names the tour started. We were shown around mostly the school, its classrooms, and the dorms. For being a show boat Flynn was taking this seriously which was odd to me at least, but one thing was still nagging me in the back of my head why was my brother here and not in Siren. We arrive at the ballroom after sometime me and my brother were the only two left outside, we sat down leaning against the wall. We could hear students from our group saying something about how the Coinin brothers were going to throw down.

"So why are you here Flynn?" I ask looking him in the eyes.

"Dad..."

"Dad? Dad has been who knows where for the past five years so you just magically found him?" I was being rather aggressive but I had to make sure my brother knew this wasn't a joke.

"He came to me Kyle...he knew about the robed man's attack, he knew the symbols on his robes, he even knew about the blue flame. He told me to come here, he wants an eye on you." He answered softly. "Besides Ozpin owed Dad a favor and he was short staffed this year. Someone needs to make sure you are trained right, who better to teach a Coinin then a Coinin."

"Dad hates Ozpin thou." I said.

Heels echoed in the hall as Glynda walked towards us, "True but Ozpin does't hate your father, and it wasn't all that long ago Flynn was a student here." After saying that her ridding crop struck the door that more then a few students were huddled around to listen in. "Get some sleep Kyle, you do have initiation." 

The door opened quickly as Jaune of all people came rushing out, "Come on Kyle if you don't hurry there won't be any spots left."

I nod, "Goodnight Glynda...goodnight Flynn."

Jaune was pulling me inside as I began to laugh at him, "Whats so funny?!" 

"You have bunny slippers!" I couldn't help it as I keep laughing setting up my sleeping bag next to Jaune's.

"Be quiet!" Weiss came charging up.

"Um sorry?" I scratch my head not sure why she came charging up to me.

"Well some of us are trying to sleep! So be a good little wolf and go to sleep!" She growled.

I glared at Weiss, "You know...I've seen people like you before and I'm going to take my father approach." I get in my bed and ignore her no point in fighting with a spoiled brat.

Weiss looked like she was about to spout something when she ran over to yell at Ruby and her sister. I owe them both one for getting her to leave me alone, laying back I close my eyes. It wasn't long until I was asleep, the nightmares plagued me again but something was different then before. The man was the same, as was the fire and how he talked. I wasn't alone this time thou shadowy outlines were with me I couldn't tell who they were but I watched as they all shared the same fate as me. Each of us dying one after another and with me on my knees the man stabbed me again and I awoke.


	4. The Silver Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle begins the initiation with all the other first year students.

I was sitting in my sleeping bag as I stared out at the crowd of people, some were still sleeping while others were up and about. The nightmare was back again but what was with the other people? Thoughts keep flowing through my head as others began to wake up and get ready for today. Someone was cheering about how it was morning, I looked over to see a girl with orange hair was the source of the noise as she jumped around her friend. I rolled up my sleeping bag and gathered up my stuff, Jaune was still sleeping so I gave him a playful kick. "Get up Jaune its time to get some food." 

His blonde hair was messed up as he shot up quick, "Come on man I was have a nice dream."

"You can dream later we need to get some food and get ready." I say shaking my head. 

After a short time of wait for Jaune he was finally ready, we left the ballroom and found the mess hall. We both ordered a few pancakes as we took our seats, a girl near by had a full stack of pancake in her mouth and was still able to keep a full conversation going. She was only talking to herself near her friend but it was impressive. After eating we walked to the lockers, I stop at my and gather up Moon's Shimmer and it's holster, flipping out the blade I look it over to make sure nothing was changed or touched, I was happy to find it was fine and fold it back up and place it on the sheath behind me. I look over to Jaune and notice him panicking, "You okay?"

"No my stuff isn't in locker six three six! This can't be I need to find it." he cried 

"Try to find it Jaune." I say as I walk after him, I stop when I run into Ruby and her sister talking about something. Ruby happened to look a little upset, "Everything okay Ruby?"

"There Ruby you can team up with Kyle, from what you told me he seems like a good team mate. Hell you could get Jaune as well." She said.

"You will be join us as well Yang!" Ruby growled. 

Yang laughed a little as she held out her hand to me, "Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister."

I took her hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Yang, I guess you know a bit about me." 

The intercom chimed asking for all first year students to report to the cliffs.

Ruby looked away pouting a little at her sister tying to avoid being on a team with her, I laugh softly. "It's okay I'm sure you and your sister will be on the same team." I say with a smile. Turning back I watched as Jaune was pinned to the wall by a spear. "Dammit Romeo."

The three of us walk up to Jaune who was sitting on the ground, "Having some trouble there lover boy?" Yang asked.

"Oh man...my dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune mumbled.

"Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang teased.

"Next time maybe try to learn about her and find common interests." I suggested.

Ruby bent down to help him up, "Come on Jaune lets go."

Yang looked at me, "What do you say escort a beautiful girl to the cliffs?"

I laugh softly getting the feeling she enjoyed to tease and pick at people in a friendly way. "Sure why not." The two of us exited the lockers and arrived at the cliff. It wasn't long until Jaune and Ruby showed up as they both came charging to us.

"You two ditched us!" they both yelled.

"Well yeah you were busy with Romeo." I replied.

Yang smiled, "Yeah so Kyle being a gentlemen escorted me here." She laughed.

Ruby crossed her arms, "I guess I can forgive you this time."

"Oh thank you sis." Yang cried out hugging her.

All of the students got on the strange platforms on the cliffs, Ozpin began to speak as he stood in front of them with his coffee in hand, "For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glydan was holding her scroll, "Now I know most of you have heard the rumor of teams well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

I look over after hear Ruby grumble, I give her a reassuring smile.

"These teammates will be with you your entire time here at Beacon, so it's in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby let out a cry, "WHAT?!"

The orange hair girl turned towards the young man next to her, "See I told you."

"When you have partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation but know that our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item as well as your standing and you will be graded accordingly. Are there any questions?" Ozpin finished his speech and looked around.

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah um sir."

"Good now take your positions." he ordered ignoring Jaune.

"Um sir I have a question." Jaune repeated himself as the launcher began to send some people off of the cliff. "So this landing strategy thing what is it? Are you like dropping us off or something?"

"No...You will be falling." Ozpin answered as more were shot into the air.

"Oh I see, so did you hand out parachutes?"

"No you will be using your own landing strategy." He answered sipping on his coffee.

I was launched into the air after Yang and just before Ruby, I saw some people using their abilities and weapons to land. I gripped the handle of Moon's Shimmer and pulled it out from its sheath, I keep it folded and place it in its rifle form. I turn my body in the air and begin to shot to move myself forward more. After the shift in the air I turn back and switch my rifle to its sword form. I can see the tree I plan to land in, I begin to fall going through some branches and leafs cutting what I have too as it slowing me down, as I reach the tree I stab the blade into the tree. I swing back and forward before landing on a branch and pulling out the blade. I climb down the tree slowly and land on the ground. 

Landing on the floor of the forest I looked around, the only thing I could hear was the wind blowing through the leafs, something seemed off thou no birds or other animals were around and no sounds could be hear. I keep Moon's Shimmer in my hand as I pushed north hoping to reach the northern temple, stopping in my tracks I could hear the trees near by being pushed over, turning I was staring a Ravager. Bone covered its head and most of its back, it's red eyes glared as it unleashed a growl, pushing over another tree with it large claws the thing nearly landed on me. I took a few pot shots at the beast for the rounds to just bounced off the bone armor. "Shit." I locked eyes with the beast. It was bigger then a boarbatsuk and it was not happy to see me. It charged at me thankfully my semblance allowed me to see where it would sweep its claws at giving me the time to dodge its attacks by sliding under it.

While I slide I flipped Moon's Shimmer from its rifle form to its long sword form and slashed at the backs of its legs. The beast lifted its font legs in pain, it saw that I had stopped sliding as it attempted to stomp on me. I rolled between the legs of the beast as they made contact with the ground, lifting my blade up it had slammed itself onto the end as it dug deep into the unarmored part of the beast. It roared in pain as I pulled the blade free of the beast I crawled out from beneath it, I ran towards a tree and leaped into the air using it to propel myself on the back of the beast. I could remember what my father taught me about Ravagers.

"Never forget kid, when dealing with a Ravager their armor is split at the base of their necks and the top of their backs. You want to get rid of these beasts as fast as possible the more wounded and angry...the more savage and vicious they become. Cut deep and end it's life!"

I raised Moon's Shimmer over my head and finally plunged it deep into the base off its neck, leaping off the side dragging his sword down until it hit where the armor stopped splitting. The beast released one last howl as it fell to the ground die, I placed my leg on its head and pulled my sword free of the dead Ravager. I took a moment to gather myself and figure out which direction I was facing. "I have to keep pushing north...I still haven't found a partner thou." I say out loud to myself.

Suddenly a dead Ursa's body came flying at me, I leaped out of the way. Walking towards where the body came from I saw Yang and the other girl from outside the school the other day. "I take it the dead Ursa over this way is your work?"

Yang cracked her knuckles, "Yup can't beat me."

"Where is your partner?" The girl in black asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Haven't really found anyone, I'm Kyle Coinin by the way."

"Blake." she replied.

"Might be best if you stick with us, power in numbers." Yang suggested

"Agree, I don't think we are to far from the temple either." I said.

\---

It wasn't long until we got to the temple, not that you could call the place a temple really, chess pieces were sitting on little pillars. "Some of the chess pieces are missing, some others must have beaten us here." Yang stated.

"Well I guess we should pick one." Blake suggested.

Yang thought about it and grabbed a golden knight. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake shrugged, "Sure."

I had walked pass the circle of chess pieces and noticed one out of place behind the temple, a sliver pawn sat a top it. I grip it softly and lift it. I look around but don't see another or a pedestal I count them all out and I notice its an odd piece out. Maybe this was meant for me I thought to myself as I walk back to Yang and Blake.

"Well that wasn't too hard." Yang said still smiling.

"Not like this place is that hard to find." Blake added.

A scream echoed through the forest, "Did you guys hear that?! What should we do?"


	5. The Silver Pawn part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Teams are choosen, where does Kyle's fate lead him?

Blake and myself were staring into the sky watching as an object fell towards us from a Nevermore, Yang was trying to get our attention. "Guys did you hear that what should we do?" It was then she notice Blake pointing up as the object was Ruby screaming as she fell towards the ground, lucky for her Jaune came falling across from the other side of the forest colliding with Ruby knocking them both into a tree. We watched the tree in silences with Blake the first to speak up.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I think..." Yang was trying to say before she was cut off by a patch of trees all falling to the ground, trapped under the weight of a dead Ursa, on the neck of the Ursa the orange hair girl from this morning that was cheering, she rolled off the beast when it hit the ground.

"Ahhh...it's broken." she whined.

The guy she was with leaps over its arm, "Nora...please don't ever do that again." He looked around to see Nora had already dashed towards myself, Yang, and Blake looking to grab one of the artifacts.

Nora looked at the white rook piece and smiled happily as she began to sing, "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

She laughed and saluted catching the piece which she had on her head, "Coming Ren." she cheered skipping away.

I stared at her in disbelieve at how happy she could be having just killed an Ursa, sang a song, and then skipped away to her partner. "That was....eventful."

"Did that girl just ride in here on an Ursa?" Blake asked.

Yang was about to answer but was yet again interrupted as more trees came crashing down Pyrrha came leaping over a claw of a Deathstalker hot on her heels. She leaped over the best's claw yet again and quickly rolled under it as it swiped at her, "Jaune?!" she yelled out hopping her partner landed in this area. 

Ruby leaped from out of the tree as we all looked at her, "Ruby!" 

"Yang!" Ruby cheered about to go in for a hug.

Nora shot up shouting her own name freaking both Ruby and Yang out.

Pyrrha was getting close to the temple as was the Deathstalker. Blake asked the obvious question, "Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang was viable shaking at this point as Nora danced around a little, a small explosion surrounds Yang as she erupted in angry. "I can't take it anymore can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

Ren finally reached us after Yang's complaints, Ruby tugged on Yang's arm and pointed up to the sky. "I told her to jump."

Blake had her arms crossed, "She's going to fall."

"Oh she will be fine." Ruby stated.

"She's falling." Ren added.

Weiss was falling through the air and shockingly Jaune leap out from the tree he was in and caught her, they both began to fall together as Jaune landed on the ground, with Weiss landing on his back. "My hero." she mumbled sarcastically. 

"My back!" Jaune cried out.

Pyrrha wasn't fairing much better as the Deathstalker sweeps forward with its left claw launching her towards the group, "Great the gangs all here, now we can all die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she was about to run off towards the Deathstalker I grab the back of her hood. 

"We need a plan not to have one person blindly run off to fight." I say to Ruby she pulls free of my grasp.

Charging the Deathstalker she uses the sniper rifle function of Crescent Rose to boost her speed, lifting her scythe over her head the beast just uses it's claw to knock Ruby to the ground, "Don't worry! I'm totally fine!" she shouted back turning to the Grimm once again. She fired a shot that just bounced off the thing as she ran back towards the group.

Yang took off towards Ruby, the rest of us switched our weapons to their ranged forms firing on the Nevermore, it managed to get an attack off sending it's feathers down to the ground pinning Ruby's hood and cape combo to the ground. Yang was stopped at the other end of the line of feathers, the Deathstalker was soon on Ruby readying it's stinger to strike. Weiss landed behind Ruby forming an ice wall to protect her.

"Are they talking in front of a Deathstalker?" Blake asked.

"I do believe they are Blake." I answered as Pyrrha help Jaune up and brought him over.

We were all together again as Jaune pointed up to the Nevermore, "It's circling back what are we going to do?!"

"Look there is no point in dilly-dallying, the objective is right in front of us." Weiss suggested.

"Shes right, our mission is to get an artifact and make it back to the top of the cliff." Ruby agreed. "There is no point in fighting these things."

"Run away and live...that is a plan I can get behind." Jaune smiled.

Ruby and Jaune grabbed their teams pieces as the Deathstalker began to pull attempting to free it's stinger, the ice now cracking. "Time we go." Ren ordered.

\---

All nine of us fled the area, pass through the forest we arrived at an old tower and bridge. The Nevermore did give up it was over us until we reached this more open area, it landed on the tower as we all took cover along some old pillars. It let out a loud roar, as the Deathstalker crashed out of the forest behind us. "Crap we need to keep pushing forward!" I shouted to everyone.

Nora rushed out to the center of the pillar lined pathway and began to fire on the Nevermore to stop it from attacking the rest of us. The Nevermore backed off from the explosions of Nora's grenade launcher. Unknown to her the Deathstalker was closing in on her but Blake, myself and Ren each struck it with our weapons to protect her, allowing Weiss the time to use her glyphs to grab her and speed away.

We made it to the bridge and were running across it, but the Nevermore had other plans as it aimed for the center of the bridge crashing into it and breaking the bridge at it's center. We didn't have time to look to the other side the Deathstalker was right on us, Blake and myself slashed at it with our blades while Pyrrha and Ren gave us covering fire. Blake was knocked back by it's claw as Ren ran forward to assist me in holding it back. Ren and I jumped back as an explosion behind us sent Nora and Jaune launching over the broken bridge, as Nora landed she smashed her hammer against the top of the Deathstalker, pulling the trigger it an explosive sent Nora coming back to us as she slammed into Blake knocking her down the gap. I reached out for her but saw her use her weapons as a grappling hook saving herself, I refocused on the Deathstalker now as it stabbed its stinger into the ground just before the bridge causing it to turn up and began to fall away from the cliff side. "We get to move!" Jaune shouted as all five of us rushed forward.

Pyrrha got the closest to it and it sweeps its claw at her, she ducked under and slammed her shield against it. The beast came in with its other claw as Jaune blocked it with his shield. I leaped on Jaune's shield and propelled myself at the Deathstalker and slashed at its claw on the right side, as Ren began to fire on its stinger leaping on it as it slashed to try and get the beast's focus on me. Freeing it's claw it knocked me, Jaune, and Pyrrha back as Nora launched another grenade at it, Pyrrha and me both landed on our feet I began to shot at it as Pyrrha launched her spear into the beast's eye. It suddenly reared back, Ren lost his grip and was thrown into a pillar. "REN!" Nora cried out.

Jaune got up and his plan came into works, "Pyrrha take out the stinger, Kyle pin it down, Nora once it can't move finish it."

Pyrrha launched her shield cutting off the stinger tip of the Deathstalker, the stinger partly impaled the body of the Grimm. Her shield bounced off a pillar and landed back in her hands, I ran towards it leaping over its claw, running up it's back I dove my blade into the hole where the stinger was and pulled it back, as I landed on the ground I aimed the handle out and began to shot driving my sword into the ground deeper and deeper until the tail was laying on the ground preventing the beast from escaping. 

"Nora nail it!" Jaune ordered.

"Heads up!" She leap up on Pyrrha's shield pulling the trigger the small explosion allowed her to better launching herself into the air, shooting once more she came crashing down and stuck the stinger with her sledgehammer driving it through the beast, her attack complete dislodge the bridge as it launched Jaune and Pyrrha towards the path. Quickly I reversed the handle and fired the rifle freeing my sword from the tail as it was dragged off the cliff with the rest of the Deathstalker.

Jaune landed on his back, Nora on her bottom, Pyrrha on her feet, and I managed to help up Ren as he stumbled his way over towards the group only for him to fall face first on the ground.

We watched in amazement of the others as Ruby took the head clean off of the Nevermore. "Wow." Jaune mumbled.

I playfully nudged Jaune, "We still need to find away to the cliff got a plan for that."

"Nope." Jaune laughed nervously.

\---

It took us awhile but we did managed to climb the cliff, I waved goodbye to all eight of them. They didn't know why but Ozpin held me back to talk but I had a feeling I knew what it was going to be about. "So is this where you tell me to pack my things?" I asked.

Ozpin laughed softly and sipped on a new cup of coffee, "No, listen I can't have you attend the ceremony. You can watch it from the upper levels but then I need you to wait in my office. I will explain everything afterwards."

I watched him walk away wondering what he was up too, the walk back to the school was a lonely one until I made it to the ceremony, I was lean on the rails watching from the second floor. Jaune's team was called up, it was him, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora with Jaune as the leader. I gave him a soft salute as they walked off the stage, then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were on the stage and Ruby was named the leader. I could tell that they noticed me, I backed away and headed towards Ozpin's office knowing my presences would be a bother if I stayed. I rolled the silver pawn in my hand as Ozpin walked in and sat down across from me, "So have you thought about why I asked you here?"

"I have but I'm still not sure why, normally people without a team would be sent away or given a team...but I did notice two things. The odds were never in my favor." I stated.

"Oh and why is that?" 

"There were thirteen of us up on that cliff so even if I took one of the other relics odds are another pair wouldn't have taken the match to it, I noticed the pawn was alone and judging from what was gone I knew there wasn't a pair for it." I answered.

"You are correct, you are not the first nor the last to be placed in a situation like this. In fact we did the same to Flynn, the only difference was he didn't help out other in fact he didn't run into anyone he was in and out. So he was placed as a solo huntsmen, not the first but a rare position that we don't fill often." Ozpin explained.

"Is...is that what I will become?" I ask a little uneasy about that.

"No, you see you are not like your father or brother you work extreme well alone and even better with a group so we plan to use both those to your advantage. You will be assisting other teams, for now it will be two teams. The groups you assisted in the forest so in a way you are on both of their teams...but you are not." Ozpin said lifting his cup and taking a quick drink.

"I understand...but I'm up for the chance to do that." I replied getting up. "But I do have one question...why the pawn?"

"Because the pawn is the most underrated, yet one of the most important pieces." Ozpin set out a knight, rook, pawn, and bishop. "Sometimes a piece will be captured or taken." He removes the rook. "But a pawn can make it to the enemy's location and save them...sometimes at the caused of the pawns own life." He removes the pawn but returns the knight.

It was silent in the room as he set the pawn back down, "Sometimes the pawn can be used to distract the enemy, get them to chase them." He shows the bishop closing in on the pawn. "Then the knight and rook can take the enemy down."

"I understand Ozpin." I walked towards the door. "I won't let you down."

I step out of Ozpin's office and see Ruby and Jaune waiting for me, "So...is this goodbye?" Jaune asked.

"They can't kick you out! I won't let them." Ruby shouted.

The rest of their teams were soon here as well as I explained what Ozpin told me, he stepped outside after I finished. "As you see he will be working closely with both of you, so now please head to your assign rooms you can meet up with each other in class." 

I smile at my friends, even the ones who I didn't really know or didn't like me all that much. We were lead to our rooms which funny enough were close by, I was two doors down from both Team RWBY and Team JPRN, I gave a wave and stepped inside. Seeing my stuff I figured it would be best to unpack either tomorrow morning or after class. I sat down on my bed but I didn't close my eyes, I didn't want to have another of those nightmares. Soon thou I couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

Yet again the nightmares struck, I soon found myself with the shadow like figures around me all at my side but there was someone standing next to the robed man. Reaching up I watched as he drew the hood that cover the other person's head, my eyes went wide and I tensed up. The gray fox ears and hair, and orange eyes. I know this person as she looked at me sadly, "Ashe!" I shouted I could hear a knocking of some kind in the background as I watch my sister look down at the blue flame as the robed man laughs.


	6. Coinin and Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More nightmares and the first day of class.

It was the repeat sound of the knocking on my door that finally awoke me from the nightmare, wiping my forehead I was freezing cold yet my arm was drenched in sweat. "Just a moment." I mumble softly as I wipe my forehead again and then pull a shirt on. I open the door a crack to see Ruby there, "What can I do for you?" I asked opening the door wider.

Ruby was fumbling around with her fingers, "Are you okay Kyle? A few people thought they heard shouts from in here." she stated.

"Don't worry it was just a bad dream." I answered somewhat avoiding the issue.

"Oh okay, if you need anything you know we are just two doors down the hall." Ruby said softly as she smiled before walking away.

I exhaled and closed the door, "Well she is cute." I turn suddenly grabbing a pot off an end table only to see my half sister Ashe sitting on my bed, the window open as a cool breeze flowed in my room.

"Ashe?...What are you doing here?" I asked softly as I relaxed myself and lowing the pot.

She smiled and walked up towards me patting me gentle before embracing me, "I'm here on a job and I heard you took your place here I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Ashe." I say looking down.

"Whats wrong little wolf?" 

"The nightmares are changing Ashe...I'm not alone, I'm surrounded by others but I can never see their faces. Until now I saw one and it was you." I answered honestly. "What does it mean Ashe, not to mention I met the guy now...he attacked me and Flynn at home."

"This is strange but I wouldn't worry Flynn is skilled enough to help you and I'm sure you can handle it, besides you have friends and they will jump to protect you should this man be dumb enough to attack you here. Look I can't tell you what I am doing but know I will be close by." She pat his head and slowly climbed out his window. "Don't tell Flynn about this meeting trust me it won't go well for me."

I opened my mouth but she was already gone in the night, it was a little weird I hadn't seen my sister in more then a few years and now for her to just pop in on me. I shake my head to clear out my thoughts as I lay back down in my bed just hoping for a night of peace in my head. I shut my eyes and go back to sleep, for once I actually had some shut eye without a nightmare.

\---

I awoke to the soft songs of the birds as I sat up, looking at myself in my mirror I dragged myself from my bed to get ready. Now that I was all clean and in my fancy school uniform I looked at my class list, Professor Port is in charge of my first class. I opened my door and was going to check on my friends but as I stood in front of RWBY's door I could hear what sounds like construction. Not going to get involved in whatever their crazy plan was I turn to JNPR's and it was silent, I gave knock on the door but I got no answer. Shrugging I choose to walk to class alone figuring that they had left.

I step into the class room to find it empty except for the plump man in red, "Ah you must be Mr. Coinin a pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah that is who I am, nice to meet you as well Professor." I said as I took a seat.

"It's nice to meet a student who is so eager to learn they show up this early, it reminds me of a story."

-One long story later-

"And that was how I took down the group of Ravager." He ended his story with a laugh, several other students had filled in the room but my friends were not among them.

I nodded faking a smile as I listened to the tale, a sigh of relief as both Team RWBY and JNPR came rushing through the door before class started. Yang punched me in the arm, "What was that for?"

"You could have told us you left already." she grumbled.

"I would have but it sounded like you were building a new room this morning." I reply waving my hands in defeat.

"You should have come in you would have had fun." Ruby smiled.

Port ushered everyone inside as he stood in front of his chalk board off impressive Grimm drawings. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as pray." He let out a joyful laugh as he swung his arm. His little joke was met with silence as he cleared his throat, "And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy, now as I was saying Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creature that would love nothing more then to tear you to pieces and that is where we come in, Huntsmen! Huntress!" he raised an eyebrow as he made a clicking noise. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who can not protect themselves, from what you ask? The very world!" 

Some in the back stood up and let out a cheer.

"That is what you aim to become but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man. Me! When I was a boy..." Port began to drone off in another story.

I soon felt my eyes growing heavy as the story went on, one story to sit through is one thing but two within the same hour? I shook myself awake, "Despite smelling of cabbages my grandfather was a wise man. Peter he told me..."

I zoned out again this time I saw Ruby laughing at a drawing she drew, she lifted it and show me and then her team. I smiled chuckling at it softly. Yang also began to chuckle as Port cleared his throat not pleased with us. "In the end the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero." His story ended as he took a bow. "The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated, and wise."

Looking over at at Ruby she was busy screwing around and Weiss was visible shaking at this point.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss' hand shot up, "I do sir!"

"Well then lets find out, changing into your combat outfit and be ready to face your opponent."

Weiss nodded as she left the room to change, once the door closed she could be heard yelling at someone but the words could not be made out. The door opened as Flynn popped his head inside, "Peter could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course Flynn, class give me a moment." Port said as he stepped outside.

I could feel the eyes on me now that my brother popped inside, I felt Ruby poke my shoulder. "Do you think Weiss was yelling at him?"

I simple shrugged, "Really have no idea, but it is more then likely."

After a few minutes Port and Weiss both entered the class room, Weiss took up position with Myrtenaster in her hand. "Now step forward and face your opponent." Port said as he held out his hand towards a cage that held a Grimm in it.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake added waving a RWBY flag.

"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby smiled.

Weiss turned, "Ruby I'm trying to focus!" She snapped at her.

"Oh um sorry."

"Alright let the match..." he lifted his Blunderbuss and sliced the lock on the cage. "...Begin!"

The Boarbatsuk came charging out towards Weiss, spinning she side stepped it and slashed at the beast to no affect. 

"Aha! Wasn't expecting that were you!" Port taunted.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby said trying to encourage her partner.

I watched Weiss, she certainly had great form but going against a Boarbatsuk was different. I began to think about what my dad said about them, Kid you need to remember the best way to kill a Boarbatsuk is to strike it's under belly. It has no protection and will fall if you can strike quick. I shake my head clearing the memory as I see now Weiss' rapier was caught between the tusks of the Boarbatsuk.

"Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Ruby cheered again. This caused Weiss to focus on Ruby and the Boarbatsuk pulled it's head back as Weiss' blade flew back and landed on the other side of the room. It lunged forward next knocking Weiss back and onto the ground, "Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?" Port snorted.

The Boarbatsuk charged forward yet again as Weiss rolled out of the way, she landed on her feet and pushed herself up running to the other side of the room. She slide and grabbed Myrtenaster from the floor. "Weiss go for it's belly there is no armor underneath!" Ruby shouted trying to help.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled as the Boarbatsuk began to spin in place building up speed as it launched itself at Weiss. She used her semblance to summon a glyph in front of her and one behind her. The Boarbatsuk hit the first one and knocked itself onto its back, as Weiss jumped up on the second and used it to propel herself at the beast's underbelly stabbing it.

"Bravo, bravo it seems we are indeed in the presents of a true huntress in training. I afraid that is all we have for today be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant."

Weiss stormed off with Ruby hot behind her, I got up but stopped myself. I shouldn't involve myself it would only lead to more arguments and whatever the issue between them was it need to be settled by them and they can handle it. I look over to Yang and Blake who came over to me. "Well it looks like they are going to work out some stuff, what should we do?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to go read until our next class." Blake stated as she walked towards the door.

Flynn held the door for Blake as he walked up to me and Yang, "Ah my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother..." I mumbled.

"Fine now you are my second favorite brother." Flynn taunted as Yang laughed. "Sorry Yang I'm sure you want to take him out but I need to borrow my brother."

"You caught me looks like our date is off for now." Yang teased and she wink leaving the room.

\---

Flynn lead me to a small courtyard, he leaned up against a tree. "Has Ashe attempted to meet with you?"

I was silent, I could tell by my brother's tone he knew she was here. 

"You can not be seen with her you know what she has been up too?!"

"No." I answered honestly.

"She joined up with the White Fang...you are to not talk with her, if you see her go the other way and find me." Flynn ordered.

"No she wouldn't do that....not to use." I argued.

Flynn shook his head, "Face it little wolf....our Faunus sister has betrayed our family." he turned and walked away.

I leaned against the tree as Blake stepped out from the other side scaring the living daylights out of me, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it...don't worry I won't say anything but I am curious you have a sister who is a faunus but neither you nor Professor Coinin are." she stated.

I nod my head, "Yes she is our half sister, we share the same father...but I never thought she would join up with terrorists."

"What if she can be saved?" Blake asked.

"If I could talk to her I know I could." I answer.

Blake walks up and places a finger to my lips as she points over to the forest nearby, we moved closer and I could see two people hiding. We stood in silence as we hide behind the trees, "Alright we keep watch on the Schnee girl, and if it works out we jump her. The LT will love to have her and it will serve to get the cause more money."

The men moved away knowing that if they stayed to closed to the academy they would be caught, Blake and I walked back. "If we report them they will flee...think we can handle them?" I ask.

"Yes, I've faced members of the White Fang before we can handle them." Blake answered. "This is the best way to meet up with your sister."

"Alright we will watch over her until she gets back to your room, then tonight we will meet up in the hallway, make our way back here, and then find these Ashe." I stated.

Blake nods as we split up, we did have different classes this afternoon and would need to watch over Weiss at separate times for now.

\---

I soon found Weiss leaning a railing as she looked out at the other part of campus, "Hey." I say softly, she turns and glares at me. 

"What do you want Coinin?!" she grumbled.

"Okay I need to know why don't you like me?" I ask.

"Your dumb brother...your whole family, all you do is take." Weiss growled.

"What are you talking about? We have never taken anything from you."

"Yes you have....your father took some of our dust and your dumb brother is trying to take my sister!" Weiss growled as she pushed passed me. It was annoying but Blake and I managed to watch over Weiss for the rest of the day, once she entered Team RWBY's room I broke off and walked to my own room.

\---

It was dark out as my scroll began to buzz, Blake sent me a message that Weiss had slipped out, I quickly pulled on my jacket and left my room Blake was waiting as the two of use slowly made our way out of the dorms. I was silent and in the shadows with Blake as she let out a soft whistle which signaled me to stop. Creeping towards the doors I peer my head close to the door and look out one of the small windows to see Weiss had bolted away from the building, "Blake we need to pick it up." I said rushing outside. I could hear the girl close behind me but I was slowly having more trouble seeing Weiss in the darkness of the night. "Blake I can't see her."

"This way." the black hair girl answered as she took the lead leading them into the forest. 

We stopped and hide behind trees before we reached a small campsite, in the small clearing two white fang members stood over Weiss laughing. "I can't believe the stupid Schnee thought she could make a deal with us!" one of them laughed after placing a strip of tape over Weiss' mouth as she pulled against the tree was trapped against.

Making our way around the camp we rushed in and easily overtook the two grunts knocking them into the tree, Weiss was trying to say something but the tape stopped her. "Don't worry Weiss, just hold on." I say as someone began to clap as they walked forward.

Both Blake and I turn saw someone walks towards us, her hood gets pulled down and gray hair falls out as well as a pair of wolf ears on top of her head. "Ashe...." I mumbled as she smiles, "Oh no it looks like I've been caught." She raises her hands.

Blake and I look at each other confused by her actions, why would she just give up. "Please I know when I can't win."

Blake cut Weiss free as a bullhead lands in the clear, we stand there in awe as Flynn of all people come out with a pair of Atlas soldiers who took the two knocked out fangs and Ashe into the bullhead. "Get back inside your dorms." he said in a tone that was super serious.

The three of us looked at each other before we ran off towards the dorms, before I saw them off Weiss stopped as she gripped my arm. "I'm sorry...I've been taking out my angry of Flynn and Winter's relationship...on you...but how did you know that last White Fang member?"

"She....is my half sister, but something was weird, she would never join them and she wouldn't give up a fight just like that." I mumbled as I felt Weiss' grip slip off.

"So I was right about you and your family....your brother....you....and even your sister want to wreck everything my family has done!" Weiss slammed the door in my face.

"Dammit...." I mumbled as I walk back to my own bed before falling face down and closing my eyes.

I felt Blake's hand on my shoulder, "The Ice Queen will cool off, I'm just glad this is over. At least for now."

I nod, "You best get back in your room as well wouldn't want people to think you have gone missing."

\---

[p.o.v change to Flynn]

Sitting in the back of the bullhead I shifted by gaze from the two White Fang members to the two people sitting across from me, my half sister Ashe and the love of my life Winter. "So this was all your plans?" I asked.

Ashe smiled and nodded, "You actually thought I would join the White Fang?" she laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I turn to Winter now, "Explain..."

"We learned that they were going after my sister so I turned to the one Faunus I can trust and I could get into contact with, Ashe." she answered. "I didn't want to involve you but when we saw your younger brother that was when I knew you should be there just in case."

I shook my head, "What now your sister is safe?"

"Well I will remain in the area to watch this group of White Fangs." Ashe said.

"And I will be taking these two back to Atlas." Winter said as she crossed her arms.

I lean in close and place a hand on her shoulder, "Hate that we have to be apart."

"I know but I will be back soon." Winter said as the bullhead landed and the side doors opened. "Take care Flynn." she said as she gently kissed me.

Ashe and myself stepped off as we watched the ship lift back off, turning we saw Ozpin standing there. "I take it that your plan with Miss Winter was good?" he asked looking at Ashe. 

"Of course it was now could you please be honest with me....why does our father hate you so much?" she asked.

I looked at Ozpin even that information had been keep from me, crossing my arms I waited for him to speak.

"It's.....rather simple. Me and your father were both in love with the same girl....and that lead to our own feud...and his hate." Ozpin answered softly.


	7. Friends support Friends

The fight was going poorly, as I sat down and watched I could only feel bad. It had been a few weeks since we all started at Beacon and Jaune had made little progress on anything, sometimes it was hard to watch the practice fights he would be placed in. This time however it was going no where but down hill, through out the fight he had been bashed around and was panting as he tried to recover before making another move. I stared at him even without my semblance I could tell he was going to blindly rush at him again. As if on cue Jaune took off charging at the much taller Cardin, who easily stepped to his left and avoided his overhead strike. Jaune stopped and Cardin turned back as he swung with his mace right at the mid section of Jaune who just managed to get his shield up but the blow still sent him falling back causing him to let go of his shield just after he was hit. Despite the beating he was taking Jaune was quickly back on his feet, his hands tightened around the handle of his long sword as he rushed Cardin once again with another over head strike. Cardin raised his mace and used the metal rod to blocked his attack. Cardin easily was holding back Jaune as he begin to push his blade back, "This is the part where you lose." Cardin announced.

"Over my dead..." Jaune was suddenly groaned in pain as Cardin kneed him causing him to drop down gripping his stomach.

Cardin raised his mace over his head as the lights suddenly kicked on in the practice arena and the buzzer sounded to end the duel, Glynda Goodwitch's voice spoke out as she stepped forward. "That's enough." she said gently. "Students as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match." She then focused her attention completely on Jaune, "Mr. Arc it has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?" 

Cardin lifted his mace head from the ground and placed it over his shoulder, "Speak for yourself." he mumbled as he walked away.

"Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms will start arriving in Vale so keep practicing. Those who compete in the combat tournament will be represent all of Vale." Glynda finished as the bell rang ending class.

I looked around to see some of the people begin to walk out of the practice arena, shaking my head I got up and walked to the locker room, I knew we had a few hours before our next class as I gripped Moon's Shimmer in my hands looking my blade over as I walked out. Jaune was still in the ring with Pyrrha trying to cheer him up. I watched as they looked up at me, "Pyrrha...I need to borrow Jaune for awhile."

"Alright just don't take to long." she said as she left leaving the two guys alone.

Jaune got back to his feet, as I looked at him. "Jaune sometimes I'm not the best of talkers but for right now lets see what you can do. Today we just let our blades do the talking."

I watched as Jaune nodded lifting his sword back up and readying his shield he had grabbed while I was in the locker room. I smile and give him a nod as he rushes forward again going with another head on attack, just like when he fought Cardin. Lifting my blade it met his leaving us in a deadlock, Jaune put his weight behind his shield arm as he swung it at me. The only thing to save me was my semblance as I ducked down breaking the deadlock and moving to his side stopping my blade a few inches from his side. 

"You focused on your front and put all your strength into one strike." I said as I lower my blade and take a few steps back. "Come at me again."

Jaune didn't waste a moment as he changed up his moves he stayed in a more defensive stance with his shield up and his eyes on me, I carefully made my way towards him not trying to expose myself to his weapons. He took a chance and thrusted his sword, instead of dodging I parried with my blade knocking the long sword away for a moment. Jaune throw his shield out with most of his weight out behind it, I pushed myself off of him and put a little distance between us.

"Looks like you are figuring it out." I said as I folded my blade up and holstered it.

"To not put everything in one strike." Jaune said.

"Sometimes multiple strikes at a fourth strength can be better then putting it all behind one strike at full strength." I gave Jaune the thumbs up as he places an arm around my shoulder.

"We should get cleaned up before the other miss us too much." Jaune laughed softly.

\--- (p.o.v change to Jaune) ---

I felt awful, I could never admit it but that Cardin is a dick. It's like he goes out of his way just to wreck my day. Nora was speaking but I wasn't paying that much attention to her, I could just hear her but I really wasn't in the mood to add anything as I scrapped my fork along my plate of food.

"So there we were in the middle of the night." Nora began.

"It was day." Ren corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora keep going.

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!" She declared as she shot out of her seat.

"Two of them." Ren mumbled calmly.

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs." Nora cheered as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiling proudly.

"She has been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren informed the others at the table.

I could feel Pyrrha's eyes on me, "Jaune are you okay?"

"Huh?" was all I could muster as I snap out of my little funk. "Oh yeah...why?"

Ruby was the next to chime in as he silver eyes looked at me, "It's just that you seem a little....not okay."

"Guys I'm fine seriously. Look." I replied giving them a thumbs up, but I know they wouldn't believe me as I let out a little defeated laugh. Looking up all of us could hear Cardin's trademarked laughter as him and his team ganged up on a young girl Faunus.

"Jaune...Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha stated, but my hand tighten in angry as I looked at Cardin. 

"Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he just likes to mess around you know practical jokes." I answer trying to get them to not talk about him and me. 

"He is a bully." Ruby bluntly stated not hiding the fact she didn't care for him much.

"Oh please name one time he has "bullied" me?" I challenged them and put air quotes around bullied.

They began to list off just a few of the times, sure they talked about them but I was basically reliving them all. The time he just walked by and slapped my book, when I was heading to class and he hit my shield causing it to expand stopping me from getting in the room, and of course....the locker incident. I shook my head to clear my mind, "I didn't land that far from the school."

"Jaune you know if you every need help you can just asked." Pyrrha said.

"I know." Nora started as she got out of her seat, "Let's break his legs." she smiled but then looked around after an awkward silence. "Where is Kyle he would agree with me."

Yang then looked around as well, "Jaune he was with you before where did he go?"

I shrugged, "He said he was going to speak with his brother about something."

\--- (p.o.v change to Kyle) ---

It took me long enough but I finally managed to get to the dinning room, I saw both groups of my friends but I stopped as I heard a girl cry out in pain. "OW! That hurts!" the girl cried out as Cardin was pulling on her bunny ears. "Please let go."

I stared like most of the people in the room, "See I told you they were real."

I don't know what kicked in me as I approached Cardin and his team, was it the fact he treated so many people like crap...or was I more interested in revenge for her and Jaune. I narrowed my eyes as he stood up from the table, the man was taller then me but that changed nothing. "Cardin...why do you feel the need to do stuff like this?"

"Some people are better then others and they need to learn their place." he answered swiftly answered as he placed his finger against my chest and pushed.

"Then lets go arrange a duel....me against you, I will show you that you are not anyway as good as you think." I stated in a clam whisper as I turn and walk past my friends. 

Cardin was close behind with his team, I overheard Yang ask what had just happened but before I could listen to more I was already out of the dinning hall making my way back to the arena.

\---  
It was dark in the arena as I stared at Cardin, focus and intending to show him that he wasn't not as good as he thinks he is. My brother steps forward and raises an arm, "You both know the rules, now begin."

Blade in hand I lifted it to about shoulder level and waited for the hot head to come at me. It wasn't a long wait as he rushed towards me his large mace in one hand, thanks to my semblance I could tell he was going to swing overhead and bring it down on me. Positioning my leg I was ready to leap back to dodge the incoming blow, calling it correct I push off with my leg and was able to get out of the way. Without wasting time I pushed forward and slashed at Cardin, I managed to slash him across the chest I smiled knowing that should have ended the fight but turning back all I saw was his fist striking my face causing me to slide across the arena floor. 'Dammit...I underestimated him.' I thought as I was slow to get back to my feet.

"Pathetic." Cardin laughed lifting his mace high.

I looked up still on my knees trying to recover from his punch, the mace came down with a crashing impact I managed to get out of the way just before the impact. Back on my feet I ran at him while he lifted his mace, focusing on his right leg to hinder his movement I slashed again making sure to not take my eyes off of him. Ducking under another of his swings I stomped on the pole in an attempt to disarm him but Cardin's strength didn't break because as soon as I had done that he elbowed my jaw knocking me back down to the ground. Cardin had regained his mace as he planted his foot on my chest, "Any last words?" he smirked as he stared at me.

"Yeah...how does the floor taste?" I asked bending the hilt and trigger of Moon's Shimmer I pulled it to move me out from under Cardin and gripped his ankle with my free hand causing him to fall face first into the arena floor. That was when I slashed him again hoping that would end the fight by bring Cardin's aura to the red but it wasn't enough as he kicked me we both lost our weapons in the struggle as it soon just became use hitting each other, not waiting I tackled the larger guy to the ground as we began to punch each other in the face. The duel had turned into a brawl as we exchanged blows with each other, Flynn had seen enough as he threw Tidal Rage between the fighting students stopping them.

"This is over, training duels are one thing but you two just seem to want to brawl and I will not allow that. Now get changed and get ready for class."

\---

It took awhile but I did get use to Professor Oobleck's way of speaking a thousand words a minute, today he had been going on about the old war between the humans and faunus. His desk was cluttered with amass of papers and that didn't cover the red string that was pinned to a bunch of papers over a map connection one thing to another. To most people Oobleck might look like a nutjob who talks a mile a minute but he was great at his job, "This is prior to the Faunus Right's Revolution or more popular known as the Faunus war, Human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunis population in Menagerie." he only ever stopped to talk when he drank from his mug or to ask a question to the room. "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you it is imperative to remember that these are relativity recent events. Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day, now have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

I was in the back of the class and looked around, a few people raised their hands the one that caught my eye was the girl in the front of the room, it was the same girl from lunch who Cardin was terrorizing. 

"Dreadful...simply dreadful, Remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He paused drinking before he swift rushed to another side of the room, "I mean...I..I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang, now what one of you young scholars can tell me what many theories believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war."

Many hands raised up including my own but it was Weiss who he had called on, "The Battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely! And who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" the professor asked.

Again many people raised their hands but something happened to cause Jaune, who had fallen asleep to wake up and say, "Hey?" 

This caused Oobleck to suddenly rush up, "Mr. Arc finally contributing to class excellent excellent. What is the answer?"

"Ummmm, the answer is...the advantage um the Faunus...had over...that guys stuff was...umm Binoculars!." Jaune stumbled at first but he answered super confidently.

I shook my head slowly, 'Come on Jaune...are you not studying or something?' I thought to myself.

The class erupted in laughter at Jaune's answer but Oobleck simple sips on his drink and looked on emotionless. "Very funny Mr. Arc, Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well I know it is a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." he smugly answered leaning back with his feet up on the table.

Pyrrha looked over at him and was the first to speak up, "You're not the most open minded are you Cardin?"

"What? You got a problem?!" Cardin grumbled.

"No. I have the answer, it's night vision. Many Faunus are know to have nearly perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha continued.

"General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was out match and the General captured. Perhaps if he had paid attention in class he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin got up like he was going to hit someone before Oobleck spoke up, "Mr. Winchester please take your seat."

Jaune then began to laugh at the interaction as Oobleck rushed forward in his amazing speed, "You and Mr. Arc can see me after class for additional readings." 

After that the class was luckily uneventful, more on the history and the plight of the Faunus. It did open my eyes a little more, through Ashe I did see the suffering she had to go through but I never know how much worse it could have been. Everyone else slowly left as Pyrrha waited by the door, I leaned against it as well as she looked toward me, "Kyle if you don't mind...do you think I could talk to Jaune alone."

I nodded, "I get it, take care of him okay." As I walked away Oobleck speed out of the class room while Pyrrha took Jaune away towards the stairs, it was only then I really noticed I was walking in a hallway alone with Cardin Winchester.

"You know Kyle I have to say what you did earlier took balls, unlike most people you stood up too me...and I respect that, I no longer think you are a pathetic worm who is all talk...because I know you are, getting in here on your name alone." he snared at me.

I glared at him, my fist tightened as it took every fiber of my being to not punch him in the face. "Cardin if anyone is all talk it is you...my brother only stopped the fight because he knew I would have broken at least one of your legs. Cardin I'm going to say something I know will hurt you because you know it is true...you are not worth my time." I push pass him, hoping that maybe this little interaction would draw a little heat from him off of Jaune and place it on me.


	8. Flynn the Teacher

"Class now that we have finished covering the basics on Semblance I feel it's time we show some of them off, now remember if you can not use your semblance or don't know it yet their is nothing to be ashamed about. These things come easy for some but can be difficult for others." Flynn explained as he walked in front of his desk brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Now my first victim will be....hmmmm oh I know Li.....Kyle come on up."

I grumbled as I stared daggers at my brother walking towards the stairs and down to the front of the room, "Flynn you of all people should know I can't really show my semblance off just like that." I spoke softly but was stern about it.

"Please you think I wouldn't have thought of that? Nora please stand you will find a box of balls below you, if you can land a single hit on Kyle you will win this." Flynn said stepping aside and lifted a stuffed animal that looked like an Ursa.

Nora stood up and pulled a large box filled with balls, she stared at me with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna win me a big old stuffed Ursa." she declared as she began to rapidly throw the balls straight at me.

With my semblance I was easily able to see where the balls would impact so it was only a matter of stepping and bending in various directions to avoid the onslaught, Nora on the other hand was shouting. "Hold still!" she ordered me.

Flynn stepped back, "Sorry Nora looks like you lose, the stuffed Ursa stays with me." he stated as he pushed the stuff animal back behind his desk. Nora looked at the stuff animal like her heart had broken, she reached down into the box and it too was empty. "But I will give you another chance with whatever you have left up there...and I will make it fair." he smiled looking back at me.

"No!" I shouted at him as he just waved his hand the black smoke suddenly appeared around me and began to cause pain in my eyes as I shut them and began to wipe them I couldn't see what was happening but lucky she was out of balls, that was until I hear her speak again. 

"Ren! Use tackle!" Nora shouted as I heard Ren struggling.

"Nora!" he shouted as she throw him down the room, I just managed to opened my eyes but all I could see was a blur in front of me as he landed on me, on impact we both fell to the ground Ren on top of me as we both let out a groan.

The class erupted into laughter as the two of us sat up, Flynn helped both of us to our feet. "Now what did we learn here?"

Ren mumbled out first, "Nora is stronger then most people."

"That you are a cheater." I mumbled.

"Well yes but more about Kyle's semblance?" Flynn chuckled a little.

Pyrrha lifted her hand up, "His semblance is directly related to his field of vision, you were showing us that semblances have their own weaknesses."

"Correct, for those of you that don't know Kyle's semblance allows him to predict movement based on what he sees. So lets say I would strike at him, from the tiny movements my body natural makes when I attack he is able to react and either counter or get out of the way. But even with a semblance like that it has it's own weakness, you cut off his vision there isn't much he can do about it." Flynn explained. "Now return to your seats, next up for victims is Weiss."

She didn't say a word as she walked down and just stared at him. Flynn was all smiles as he turned to the class, "Now I'm sure you are wondering why I have Weiss here, well because she is a good example of a hereditary semblance, if you will Weiss." Weiss shockingly didn't try to fight him or call him anything rude she just did what she was told and created one of her glyphs. "The Schnee I have gotten to know have all had this same semblance with minor differences between them, thank you Weiss. Now before you all leave I want you to focus on channeling your own semblance don't get flustered if you can't do it, like I said before it takes time. Now get going I'm sure you all have better things to do then bum in my classroom." He smiled as he looked to Jaune, "Mr. Arc could you spree sometime?" He held up the stuff Ursa as Nora passed by smiling a bit.

[p.o.v change to Flynn]

The class cleared out as Jaune stood before me, "Please take a seat." I said motioning to the chair, quietly he sat down. Normally Jaune would have at least have tried in class, sure he wasn't the best student but even he would take part in the lessons. "Is everything alright Jaune?"

"Alright? Of course everything is great." Jaune stated as he waved his hands dismissively.

"Really? You seem a lot quieter and I have also noticed you have been hanging around Cardin and his team over your own." I reply leaning back as I set my feet now on top of the desk.

"Yeah...Cardin, we've...become friends." the kid lied, I nodded knowing it would be the best to not push him on the subject, "If their is nothing else Flynn I should get going."

"No there is one more thing I have to say to you, thank you."

"Thank...me?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, thanks for being there for my little brother. As a leader you understand the struggle it takes to keep everyone willing and able, you're a source of strength whether you know it or not and to Kyle I know you a great source of strength. One thing people miss for people like us is we don't normally have a team to watch our backs, to have someone there for use...to make sure we can keep on fighting for what we believe in. But I know that you and Ruby have been making him feel like he isn't alone despite the fact he isn't really a member of both of your teams even thou he works with you. I ask you keep leaning your strength to him and thanks for being a good friend to him, now get going." I laughed with a smile.

Jaune for the first time in days looked on with a smile as he got up, "That goes double for you Ruby." I chuckled looking at the door seeing her poke her head before dashing off.

\---  
[p.o.v change to Kyle]

Even thou we were short a few people we gathered at our normal table that we eat at, next to me was Yang and across from me was Weiss. I couldn't help but notice she was staring daggers at me the whole time after we left my brother's class. "Is...everything okay Weiss?"

"No it's not, you brother doesn't know anything about my family."Weiss barked at me as I threw my hands up in defeat.

Yang elbowed me, "Don't worry about it Kyle Weiss just didn't get her beauty sleep today so she a little grumpy, besides you know what Weiss does when she can't sleep?"

"Don't you dare you dunce." Weiss growled.

"Ummm I don't know." I answered.

Yang just had a smirk on her face, "She counts Schneep."

Weiss face was red now as she hide it behind her arms, "That pun is awful Yang!"

I laugh softly, "That was fun, puns are normally not my favorite form of comedy but I liked it." 

Ruby finally arrived and popped in next to Weiss, "YANG!" she cheered.

"RUBY!" 

"WEISS!"

"....." Weiss just mumbled.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yang was just being punny about Weiss." I answered.

"Don't worry Weiss Yang just loves her terrible jokes." 

"Hey!" Yang smiled.

"Um Kyle could I talk to you for a second, outside?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." I answer as I get up and began to walk towards the door looking back I noticed Ruby getting flustered by something Yang was doing but she rushed up to me as we walked out.

\---

We took a seat in front of the fountain, "So what did you want to say to me?

"I wanted to say I will be here for you, I know it can be hard being a solo hunter but Professor Ozpin has you working with my team and Jaune's. I want to be able to show you the same support I know you will show us." Ruby smiled softly her silver eyes staring at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, "You have been talking to my brother haven't you." Ruby blushed and punched my arm playful but I could tell she did mean what she said as I place a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Ruby I'm glad I can have a friend like you."

"Enough Cardin!" We both looked at each other hearing what sounded like Pyrrha shouting at Cardin. Ruby and I got up and walked over to the edge of the building, peeking around the corner we saw Cardin as well as his team on the ground, "I do not know what you are doing to Jaune but I want it to stop, he has been avoiding us and I know it is because of something you are doing to him. I would be fine if you were friends with him but I have seen what you have done to my friend." She declared as she turned and walked back inside.

Ruby grabbed my hand and rushed use away with her speed semblance, "What was all that about?" she asked looking at me.

"I honestly have no idea, but now that I think about it Jaune has been with Cardin and his team recently." I answered sitting down on the grass, before we could talk about it Glynda walked up to us.

"Mister Coinin please follow me we have something for you." she spoke with a stern tone.

I got up and gave a shrug to Ruby as I walked next to Professor Goodwitch, it was quiet until we opened the door to her office, "Kyle?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss?...What is going on?" I ask looking at my brother who was sitting on the desk.

"We have received more then a few complains of the various arguments that you two have been having and all the times your little feud has disrupting your classes."

Me and Weiss stared at each other our mouths open more then likely about to say how it was the other person's fault, "We don't want to hear it from either of you, this kind of division can not be happening. So that is why we are going to fix this...or you will both be expelled from Beacon." Flynn threatened. 

We looked shocked as we eyed each other worry on our face, "If the two of you work together on this mission we will see this as forward progress on you two coming closer together." Glynda explained.


	9. Nora the bringer of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle and Weiss finally need to work together or risk being kicked out of Beacon; then Blake, Kyle, and Ren try to hide out during a rainy day.

"What is this mission?" I asked as I shifted my gaze over to Professor Goodwitch. Her expression didn't change, it was still that of someone who looked a upset.

"The two of you will be meeting up with your leader outside of a cave system in the Emerald Forest, you will go into the caves and seek out a rare dust crystal that has been found to grow there and bring it back." Glynda said straight to the point as she took a seat.

Flynn patted me on the back, "See it will be simple and easy, just in and out." he laughed before wrapping his arms around both me and Weiss. "Plus I know our families can do wonders together."

Weiss was quick to lift his arm off and move it, "So Ruby is our leader I'm guessing."

"Incorrect, Professor Coinin arranged for a leader who...will be better suited for you two."

I look at Flynn with a better not be screwing around face as he smiled dumbly, "No need to worry I set it all up so someone who has proven that they can lead a team will take the reigns, now get going."

\---

Weiss was now pacing back and forth in front of the mouth of the cave, the leader we were promised wasn't here and it was upsetting to Weiss who had only one person to complain too. She was glaring at me, I could she her muttering under breath but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Finally she snapped and shouted, "What is taking so long!? We were told this mystery person would be here!" Weiss' hands were in the air almost like she was about to pull down the sky itself. I wasn't expecting an outburst like that and stood up from the rock I was sitting on and tried to comfort Weiss by placing my hand on her shoulder. That was my first mistake as she pushed my hand from her shoulder, "This is your fault we are out here Coinin!"

"What? How is this my fault!?" My voice raised as she accused me. "If you would have just stop shouting at me and my brother things would be fine!" I was now in a full blown shouting match with Weiss as our foreheads pressed against each other. We were cut off as an explosion erupted nearby as a very familiar laugh started at an orange hair girl landed in front of us her large sledge hammer in hand as she smiled. 

"...Nora is our leader." Both Weiss and I said softly as we stared in disbelief at Nora.

"That's right Coinin ordered me here himself!" She declared as she saluted. "Now lets get in that cave and find all those mushrooms!"

"...We are looking for a dust crystal." Weiss was rubbing her temple now, I was sure her rage was building now.

"Yes Crystal is what I said, now lets cut the chatting and get in the cave." Nora ordered as she walked inside the cave first not waiting for either me or Weiss to make the first move.

The light from outside the cave only lights up a small section of the cave, Weiss took the time to grab an old torch from the wall from when this cave was actively mined. Placing the tip of her rapier against it she used a small amount of fire dust to light the torch. It didn't help much but it gave them sight of at least a few feet in front of us. I smiled as we followed Nora down a small incline the sunlight having now reached it's limits, taking a look into the darkness I knew my semblance could help if we ran into any Grimm were stalking about. "This place is surprising large." I say as Weiss holds out the torch the cave was wide thankfully. I suddenly found myself walking into Weiss as causing us to trip and fall down a few feet.

"What is wrong with you?!" Weiss shouted, the torch had slipped from her hands and fallen through a small hole.

"Sorry I was looking around I didn't expect you to stop." I answered as I dusted my jacket off.

"Why can't you take this seriously, you are just like your brother...a fool!" Weiss growled as she thrusts her finger into my chest over and over again. Without the light thou we had no idea we were on a ledge until it was too late I felt myself going over the edge as I tried to grab anything to stop myself. Our eyes had adjusted slightly and Weiss' eye went wide as she grabbed for my hand. "Kyle!"

Her hand reached mine but the momentum was too much as the two of us fell into the darkness, having no idea how deep this fall was I prepared for the worse lucky for us an old wooden floor held us up for a moment before the rotted wood gave way. We landed on some old crates, the two of us moaned in pain but other then hurting I was alright. "Weiss...you good?"

"Yeah...are...are you Kyle?" she asked her tone no where near as nasty as it was from before. "Nora?!" she shouted upwards.

I felt a rope bounce off my head as Nora cheered, "Weeeeeeeeeeeee!" she laughed sliding down the rope down to our level. "Don't worry Nora has arrived!" she declared.

A sudden rumbling caused to the three of us to go quiet, this wasn't an earthquake something large was moving down here with us I could just make out the movement when the ground shook something had gotten in my eyes causing intense pain and my eyes to tear up as I shouted in pain. Whatever was down here came charging as Nora held her sledgehammer close and swung in the darkness, sadly she didn't hit anything the thing grabbed her and Nora was pulled away into the darkness. "NOOOO!" She cried out until we couldn't hear her anymore.

Weiss helped me to my feet, "Kyle we have to go after Nora."

I shook my head, "Weiss...we can't, whatever is down here can see in the dark...with this crap in my eyes I can hardly see the only thing I have is my semblance can just make out movements in this darkness. We need to make the smart move get out and call for help."

Even with the darkness we could each tell how uneasy this choice was, we could be dooming Nora or even all three of us. After a few seconds I felt Weiss place my hand around her shoulder so she could help guide me in the darkness. "We get out and get help."

Weiss served as the guide as we walked in the darkness, whenever we hear the noise or I could see the blurry movements of whatever it was we would stop the thing would just pass by us. "This thing...it reacts to sound." I whispered.

Weiss bent down and gripped a small rock once we heard the noise of it coming and it passes us Weiss threw the stone in the direction the creature came from, it stopped and we could hear it come on back investigating the area of the sound. With it focused on that we slowly made our way deeper into the darkness but a small hole in the cave near us let in light we could see a way out now the hole was large enough for us. I threw up my hands and stopped us, something was in our way and we only had one way to get around it.

"Weiss..." I whispered. "I have an idea but you will need to listen to me, when I say so make an ice wall in front of us."

"Alright."

"Hey!" I shout, the thing could be heard running towards us. My eyes were still blurry but the closer it got the better I could see. I could see what looked like a Deathstalker's stinger coming for us. "Weiss now!" she stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground before us the stinger was stopped just before us by the ice. Not wasting anytime Weiss grabbed my hand and lead us towards the light as we climb through the hole and out into the sunlight. Still partly blind Weiss handled sending an SOS message to my brother after we were a safe distance from the cave. Luckily a small pond was near by and this gave me a chance to try and wash out my eyes.

The two of us were silent it was a bit strange with the two of us this had to have been the longest we were not at each other's throat, "Kyle, I know we have our differences and I don't like your family much...but I shouldn't be mad at you."

"I'm sorry too Weiss, I know my brother can be ass but I also know I haven't been the best person to you either." I spoke as well but we stopped once we heard a stick break, thinking it was Flynn we stood up only to see Nora dragging her leg as she walked towards us her arms raised out. 

"Brainssss." she moaned as she grabbed for us.

"ZOMBIE NORA!" Weiss and I shouted as she jumped into my arms as we ran from her and towards Beacon as fast as my legs could carry us.

\---(p.o.v change to Flynn)---

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched my brother and future sister-in-law run of, Pyrrha looked at me as we poked our heads out from the cave. "Don't you think Nora went a little too far?"

"What no, this will bring those two closer together." I answered nodding my head.

Yang climbed out laughing the whole time as she elbows both Flynn and Pyrrha "Do I have a joke you two can sink your teeth into."

\---(p.o.v change to Kyle)---

A few days later

I was laying in my bed, the rain drops echoed off of the window as I stared into my book. The whole day had been riddled with shouting, people bulging into near by rooms, and just all around noise. A soft knock broke my attention yet again, closing my book I got to my feet and opened the door. Standing before me were Blake and Ren each holding the same book as me.

"Looking for a place to hide?" I ask stepping aside to let them in.

"Yes...lets just say that being cooped up all day has caused both of our teams to..."

"Become annoying." Blake finished for Ren as she closed the door behind her.

"Well we can't stay here long, others will come here to look." Ren nodded his head.

"Well we can scratch out both of your rooms, the cafeteria, and the library." I stated.

"We could try the storage closet in the back of the library, I'm sure no one would think to look there." Blake suggested.

"It works for me." Ren stated.

After our little talk we carefully made our way from my room to the library, once inside the storage room Blake turned on the light and pulled a chair from a stack of extra chairs. Ren and I followed suit as we formed a triangle and each began to read from our books.

\---(p.o.v change to Ruby)---

"Rainy days are so boring here..." I mumble as I stare out the window and look at the gloomy clouds that covered the sky.

"No need to worry sis, I know we can find some sort of entertainment around here we just need to search it out." Yang smiled as she leap up from her bed.

"Well whatever you two do can you please keep it down I am trying to study." Weiss snipped at us. "Blake I do not know how you can sit through all...of...this....where did Blake go?"

Yang and I looked towards her bed to find it empty, "When did she sneak out?!" Yang questioned.

"That's our adventure!" I declared as I leap down from my bed to the floor. "Blake must have ran off and hid so we can seek her!"

A knock cut me off as the door opened to Nora who waved softly, "Hey team RWBY, have you seen Ren? He left awhile ago and I haven't seen him since."

"No we haven't, but he could be with Blake she vanished not all that long ago as well." Yang explained.

"We are going to to find them." I cheered.

"Then I will join you." Nora smiled.

"Fine just hurry up and leave some of use want to do well on the test coming up!" Weiss grumbled, once we were outside of the room we watched her slam the door closed. 

The three of us look down the hall if both of our rooms were cleared out then the next place they would be was in Kyle's room. I knocked softly on the door but no one answered, Yang tried the knob but found it locked as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think they could still be hiding in there?" I asked.

Yang nodded for a moment, "They could be but how do we get in without breaking the door...too much?"

Nora stepped forward, "I got this."

"Wait! We can't just break open his door what if he is changing?" Ruby stated.

"Shhh did you hear that?" Yang asked as both Nora and I looked towards her confused. "It sounded like a very girly scream, Nora get that door open!" she lied as Nora booted the door open.

The room itself was spotless and no one was inside besides the three of us, "Yang you lied!"

"What? No I didn't." She smiled as she began to snoop through his things.

"What are you doing Yang?"

"He might have a clue as to where the three of them went...if they're together." she answered as she knocked a small journal to the ground. 

I picked it up and opened it to the marked page,

Flynn,

It's getting worse, not only is Ashe in the nightmare but now you and Weiss have shown up. This has never happened before and every time I am forced to watch all of your deaths. The cloaked man keeps coming in the nightmare, we have fought him in real life, and I don't know if I can keep it a secret anymore, the others should know about this. They could help.

Yang and Nora are both over my shoulders reading the page as well, I close the journal and turn to the others. "Don't you think we should show this to Flynn and ask him about it?"

Yang nodded as did Nora, "Our search can wait a bit."

We rushed out of the dorms and to the classrooms, even on days off some of the professors took the time to work on lesson plans, tests, and other things. Lucky for us Flynn as doing just that, we knocked on his door.

\---(p.o.v change to Flynn)---

I let out a yawn, even on a day like this I was surprise to have gotten visitors looking up I expected Ospin or one of the other professors but no at my door was Ruby, Yang, and Nora. I looked at the group curious as to why they would come here of all places. "Welcome girls, can I help you with anything?"

"Well umm...we were..." Ruby began to stumble on her words, it seemed like she felt guilty about the reason she was here.

"We found this." Yang handed me a journal, as I read it I knew this was my brothers. 

I took a deep breath, for the first time in awhile I need to be completely serious. "Listen to me, all three of you. This is family business, you don't need to worry about this." I spoke in a cold tone my voice in almost a whisper as I closed the journal and keep it on my desk as I looked the three of them each in the eyes one at a time. "You will forget what you read here and do not bring it up with Kyle..." 

[Elsewhere]

"Alright Jaune we are going to help out the school a bit and move a few of these cabinets in front of the storage closet." Cardin ordered.

\---(p.o.v change to Kyle)---

I yawn and stretch my arms out as Ren gets up from his chair, "I should get going, if I'm gone for much longer Nora might tear the building apart."

Closing my book I get up as well, "I should get back I need to talk to my brother about somethings. Blake you coming?"

"Yeah." she answers quietly as she is quickly behind us.

Ren begins to twist the knob but as he pushes the door is stopped, "Is something blocking the door?"

Blake and I began to push on the door as well to find something heavy was placed in front of it. "Dammit." Blake mumbled.

"Someone did this." I stated.

The three of us all could figure who did this, "Cardin." we all spoke at once.

\---(p.o.v change to Ruby)---

"I'm sorry Flynn but we can't stay out of this, like it or not Kyle is our friend and we won't stand here doing nothing if someone wants to hurt him." I said looking down I didn't want to upset Flynn but he is a friend and I won't leave him to be hurt.

Yang smiled as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "It's like my little sister says teach, he is as much a part of our group as he is your brother so we are going to help." 

Nora laughed, "We will break this...person..." Nora weirdly quieted down and we all looked at her, "I think I know where they are!" She declared as she hopped off leaving the office.

Yang rushed off but Flynn stopped me he looked at me with sadness in his eyes, "Ruby this isn't a game, this man near killed me."

"I know this could lead to people getting hurt...or even worse but I would be a terrible person if I would just leave him to face this threat alone." I answered before speeding out of the room catching up to the others just before we ran into the library.

Nora rushed through the room to a blocked off storage door, "Look they are trapped some awful jerk of a person must have blocked off the door."

Cardin laughed, "You are right some real low life must have done this." He made sure to slap Jaune on the back.

Nora quickly pushed the cabinets aside with her crazy strength and began to twist the knob but still the door wouldn't open, it was as if some force on the other side of the door was trying to push on it just as much as her. Backing up she rushed the door going to kick it open when the door finally opened. Nora couldn't stop as her feet collided with Kyle knocking him into Blake, who was pushed into Ren as the three of them were thrown back into the storage room. "Oops I think I broke them."

Yang and I rushed to the door, "Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Owww." The three of them moaned as Nora walked up and blooped Ren on the nose. 

"This is why you shouldn't hide from us, do you know how worried we were?!"


	10. Forever Falls

"Now class before I let you all go you should know tomorrow you will be going on a field trip to the Forever Forest, now know you will be out there for a reason. I want you all to fill a jar with red sap from the trees there, you see this sap can be boiled down and be used as an adhesive for medical dressings." The peach haired professor informed us as she calmly sat down behind her desk. Professor Peach was a nice lady with her brown eyes, looking around the room. "Now since we have a few minutes we do have another upcoming project that will be a little different. Next week you will all be randomly assigned a new group of three to four and will be searching for various herbs and other plants you have been learning about."

Weiss' hand shot up, "Professor why are we doing this in groups outside of our teams?"

"Good question Weiss, sometimes you will working with new people after you leave Beacon and I want you all to get a little taste of that. Just remember the real focus of this next project is to see if you can spot and collect the medical herbs and flowers." she smiled looking up at the clock, "The last ten minutes is your's to spend, you can catch up on school work, get a head start on your readings, or get ready and start studying the herbs and flowers of Vale."

Weiss on que opened up the very book and began to review it, Blake also opened her book but she put it up and began to read one of her books behind it, Yang kicked her feet up and leaned back, and Ruby began to draw again. Turning my head I spotted the members of Jaune's team, Ren had open a book from my brother's class on semblances, Nora was attempting to get Ren's attention away from the book and on her, Pyrrha was looking towards Jaune a sad look on her face, and Jaune looked miserable as Cardin had an arm around him. I didn't get why Jaune was spending so much time with him but it was not my place to tell him what to do, in Jaune's absence I've been taking his spot in training with his team so they still had an even number.

Class ended and slowly we all filed outside of the room, Jaune, me, and Ren stopped as a girl pushed past us causing Jaune to accidently step on her boot. She had fire in her eyes as her gaze turned to us shooting daggers at us with her angry look. "These boots cost more then any amount of money you can make!" She growed.

"I'm sorry miss please accept our sincere apologies." Ren said bowing his head to try and resolve the situation.

The girl had a very small smirk, "Well I do know one way." A sweet scent began to fill my nose as something was coming over me.

A hand reached out and gripped the girl's shoulder, she took her focus off of us and turned it to Cardin. "Now now now Kendra, that one belongs to me." he spoke in a whisper as he motioned to Jaune.

Kendra looked annoyed, but stopped whatever she was doing as the scent was gone. "This isn't over." She snapped her fingers and a small harem of male students rushed out after her.

"Come on Jaune we have a lot of work to do." Cardin ordered pulling the young blonde away as Cardin and his team left.

I look to Ren and we were both confused as to what just happened, "Did you smell something...sweet?" I asked.

Ren nodded, "And did you begin to feel...emotions for that Kendra girl?"

I nodded this time as the two of us were the last to leave the class room, Ren mentioned he had planned to make food for him and his team and offered for me to come but I turned him down my brother had asked to meet me when classes were out for the day. I saw Ruby waiting by the door to his room, she gave a small wave. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood next to her.

"Your brother wanted to talk to me. Yang, Nora, and I...we found something...in your room.." she mumbled as she played with her fingers not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"You three broke into my room....alright what did you do?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No it's okay Kyle we didn't see anything bad." she blushed and shook her head. "What we did find was...well this." 

I watched as she pulled out my journal from her stack of books open to the page about my dream and debating on telling my friends, "I see...well you were all going to find out anyways."

"Who is this guy?" She asked.

Before I could answer Flynn opened the door and pointed inside his room, once inside he closed the door and placed two chairs in front of his desk for us. Taking a seat he looked at each of us for a few seconds before exhaling softly. "Look...I know you want to help him Ruby."

"It's not just me! Yang and Nora do as well, and when the others heard about this they would help as well. We are friends and friends help each other even in situations like this." she cut off Flynn and then nervously covered her hands with her mouth.

"This isn't some game." Flynn stated his normal jokey persona pushed down for his serious one when it came to family matters.

"No one said it was..." I locked eyes with my brother. "I get it better then anyone but this guy is someone we can't handle on our own, even with Ashe I don't think the three of us can handle this guy."

Flynn rubbed his temple as he stared out at the two young students, "It really doesn't matter what I say you aren't going to listen are you?"

"Nope." We both answered.

Flynn leaned back in his chair a little annoyed but he knew that he couldn't stop us, "No one else finds out about it." He ordered standing now as he walked to the door. 

Ruby and I nodded as he opened the door for us and let us go.

\--- (p.o.v change to Flynn) ---

As the two left I exhaled aloud, but before I could close the door a hand gripped it and stopped me as Ozpin quickly slipped into the room. "What is the matter Mr. Coinin?" he asked me as he set his coffee cup down on my desk.

"Ruby, Nora, and Yang learned about Radley." I answered.

"I see but why are you shocked by that?"

"Because my brother should know better then to involve others in Coinin issues!" I shouted, a few silent moments passed before I calmed down. "Sorry Ozpin I didn't mean to yell."

"Flynn you need to remember that you and your brother are different people, you are more like your father but Kyle is more like your mother. He is more willing to seek help outside of your family, but it is wise to stop to many people from knowing about Radley and how he connects to your family." Ozpin explained before lifting his cup and sipping on his coffee. "But those connected to Kyle will find out soon enough...how much does he know about Radley?"

"Nothing really, normal the old man is the one to explain to us about our family and our duty." 

"It seems me and the old wolf will need to speak again." Ozpin said taking the cup in his hand and turning towards the door. "Oh and Mr. Coinin. His friends will be like his family, they will come to you at times for aid as well."

\--- (p.o.v change to Kyle) ---

The walk back from Flynn's room was quiet, Ruby and I only talked about a few things trying to avoid talking about the cloaked man. Ruby stopped and looked up at me, "Kyle...I hope you really aren't mad about us finding out about this from your journal. I feel kinda bad about invading your privacy."

"No Ruby it's okay, like I said it was bound to happen since I was planning to tell you guys anyways. Even thou I'm not really a member of either your's or Jaune's team I know that the all eight of you have my back with these things."

Ruby smiled, "Well remember Ozpin did say you kinda are on our teams so in my mind you are a teammate."

"Thanks Ruby that really does mean a lot to me."

We arrived at Team RWBY's room, after Ruby entered I was about to walk to my room when I was stopped by Nora. She pulled me inside JNPR's room, "Kyle can we talk?"

"Yeah what is this about Nora?"

"Look we are worried about Jaune, he is spending more and more time with Cardin. I think you should talk to him." she asked me out right.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You were his first friend here so if anyone can figure out why he is avoiding us for Cardin it would be you." She let go of me and leaned back against the wall.

"I get where you are coming from but wouldn't it make more sense for one of you guys to do so? After the whole team thing I figured you all would be closer to him then I would."

"We have tried..." Nora mumbled.

"Alright I will try." I answered as I place my hand on the door.

"Thanks Kyle." Nora smiled and gave me a thumbs up, "We're counting on you."

When I finally got to my room the sky was dark, turning on the lamp on the desk I set the book from Professor Peach's class down and began to study. Using my scroll I looked up the more common flowers and herbs that grow in the Emerald Forest and began to study on those specific ones before I study the rest. I let out a yawn as I leaned back in my chair, I could hear some voices outside in the hall, curious about who it was I walked over to my door and cracked it open slightly to see Ruby and Jaune.

"...I messed up." Jaune mumbled. "I did something I shouldn't have and now Cardin has me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He slide down the door and was sitting on the floor. "I'm a failure."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope." Ruby said a second time. "Your a leader now Jaune, you are not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?" he asked.

"Hmm, nope."

Jaune laughed, "You know you are not the easiest person to talk to about this stuff." he told Ruby as she sat down next to him.

"Nope. Jaune maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, you may have even been one the first day we met. But you can't be one now, you know why?"

"Umm because..."

"Because it's not just you anymore, you got a team now Jaune. We both do, and if we fail then we will just be bring them down with us. We have to put our teammates first and ourselves second." she stood back up with her hands on her hips. "Your team deserves a great leader Jaune, and I think that can be you. Have a good night Jaune." Ruby finished as she gave a small wave and entered her room.

I watched as Jaune got up and reached to the door to his room, he stopped thou when his scroll went off. He opened it as a message from Cardin began to play. "Hey it's your buddy Cardin, I know you're probably busy with that dust project I gave you but I'm going to need you to go out and get me a bag of rapier wasps and make sure they have some really big stingers, it's important so don't screw this up."

Jaune looked down as he turned away from this room.

I coughed as I stood outside of my door now.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jaune asked as he turned towards me.

"Long enough, look I'm not going to give you a speech. Ruby covered that pretty well." 

"You heard that too?" he asked.

I simply nodded, "Jaune a pawn is a chess piece that can be used in many ways, but the most common is to sacrifice said piece. Go spend time with your team, they need you." I then point to myself. "This pawn can get those wasps so you don't get into more trouble with Cardin."

"You would do that for me?" Jaune asked.

"We are friends Jaune, friends look out for each other." I simply answered as I pat his shoulder and nudge him to the door. "Now go spend sometime with your team."

"Thanks Kyle." Jaune smiled as he entered his room.

"Don't mention it." I whispered before heading out. It took most of the night but I did manage to find a seedy shop that happened to sell the wasps. The next morning before the trip I got them to Jaune so he could take them to Cardin.

We were ushered into three Bullheads for the trip to the Forever Falls, sadly Jaune was taken by Cardin and the rest of his team into the first Bullhead. Glynda was on the second with Team RWBY and I took a seat with the rest of Team JNPR on the last one.

"He is with Cardin again." Nora mumbled.

Pyrrha's hand tightened at the thought of this but slowly relax, "If Jaune is doing this it has to be for a reason, we just have to trust in him."

Ren was silent as he closed his eyes.

I rub my eyes, I was tired having covered for Jaune. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Pyrrha's. "Did you not get any sleep?"

Nora turned her head, "Was it another of the you know whats?" she asked nudging me.

"You know whats?" Ren asked as he and Pyrrha looked at me.

I rub my temples as I look at them, Nora has her hands over her mouth. "I was waiting for the right moment to explain this but I guess now it the time. A strange cloaked man has haunted my dreams for years, just before I came to Beacon he attacked me and my brother. Recently the nightmares have been getting worse and I fear he will attack again, when the nightmares started it was just him, me, and a campfire...but since coming here others began to appear. First it was my half-sister Ashe, then Ruby...and now Jaune has appeared as well. The more people I connect with the more they appear and I feel soon you all will be there as well."

Nora hit her fist against her open palm of her other hand, "Ruby, Yang, and I found his journal while we were looking Ren, he was going to tell us. But I guess we all know now."

"What about Blake, Jaune, and Weiss?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance to explain it to them yet." I answered.

"Do you know anything else about this cloaked man?" Ren asked.

"Grimm seem to just ignore him and he is connected to blue fire, whenever I see him in the nightmares blue fire is always with him."

"Well should this man attack you can count on us Kyle, we are friends and you are part of this team in a way." Pyrrha nodded her head.

I smile as I lean back in the seat, "I'm glad you guys think about me this way. I do hope that I don't have to deal with this guy again, but I feel that he will come back." 

"And when he does he will have us to deal with." Ren announced.

"And we will break all of his bones!" Nora laughed.

We all shared a laugh together, outside the ship the green forest slowly turned a bright red as all of the trees leaves were red. The Bullhead began to descend as it touched down we all disembarked and gathered behind Glynda as she began to lead us forward. She was quiet at first until we left the clearing with the Bullheads and began to enter the forest now. It was a beautiful sight, the red leaves everywhere were nice.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I am her to make sure that none of you die while doing so."

Jaune had been stuck with carrying a large box and several of the jars we were all to use.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun." Glynda finished.

Cardin was quick to grab Jaune and pull him away, "C'mon buddy, let's go."

I watched Ruby and her team go one way and the rest of Jaune's team go another way. I watch them both but figure it would be best that they get sometime without me, I go a fourth way from the other three groups. I had my jar in one hand and a spout in the other. Picking out a tree as knee'd down and pulled out a small hammer, I began to hammer the spout into the tree. The sap began to slowly dip out as I open the lid of my jar and set it down under the sap. "This is going to take sometime." I mumble to myself.

"It's a re-leaf that you are working so hard." 

"...Yang." I turn to see the queen of bad puns doing her best to be 'cool' as she leaned against a tree, her arms folded across her chest.

"What you don't like my puns, because I think they are oak-ay." She had a stupid smile on her face.

I was doing my best to not laugh as I changed the subject from her puns, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"I am, Ozpin assigned you as a part of both our team and team JNPR. I'm not about to let you go off alone out here. Plus since we know about this mysteries cloak guy after you we are not about to leave you alone." Yang said strangely serious about this.

"Well as long as you people let me go to the bathroom and shower alone I think we will be fine then."

"Oh no that is where you will be most at risk, I will need to supervise all showering and bathroom times." Yang winking hopefully joking.

I laugh, "You're joking....right?"

"Yew should know that I never treet things like a joke." Yang gave a thumbs up.

I exhaled calmly after hearing her puns, "I'm still locking my door, I think one break in from you guys is enough."

Yang placed an arm around me as we began to walk, "I am serious we will need to protect your shower time and if I have to make the sacrifice and be there for you all the time then so be it."

I laughed again at her flirty joke. I moved my jar and closed the lid as Yang placed hers down, "I figured you would have done this with them." 

"And leave you all alone? I'm not that mean." Yang smiled.

After collecting both of our jars we made our way back to group, Ren was filling the same two jars several times as Nora keep on drinking the sap. Pyrrha suddenly stopped as she hear birds scatter away, Ruby walked up to her and asked if she was okay. 

"Yeah..." she answered.

I turned to Nora who had crept over to Pyrrha and sneakily opened her jar drinking all of the wonderful sap. Pyrrha had lifted the jar up and noticed it was now empty, she turned her gaze to the sneaky orange hair girl. "Nora!" she shout angrily.

We all laughed at the situation but it grew quiet at the sound of a far off roar, "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

The three underlings of Cardin came running past all of us as Russel began to shout about an Ursa. He ran into Yang who grabbed him by the collar, "What?! Where?!"

"Back there, it's got Cardin!" He pointed in the direction the three of them had ran from.

Pyrrha dropped her jar to the soft forest floor, "Jaune!"

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby ordered.

Russel pulled himself free and keep running as Pyrrha pointed to Ren and Nora. "You two go with them, there could be more."

Pyrrha and Ruby had drawn out their weapons, Weiss and I were quick to follow suit as we ran in the direction Russel pointed out and the sounds were coming from. We were there in a matter of moments to see Cardin get clawed by the large Alpha Ursa. As it raised it claw and swiped at him Jaune got between them and used his shield to stop the attack. Weiss brought back her rapier and I did the same with my sword but Pyrrha held up her arms.

"Wait!" 

Jaune pushed upwards with his shield forcing the Ursa a little bit off balance as he quickly used an overhead slash to strike the beast down it's chest. Driving it's other claw towards Jaune he rolled out of the way before leaping above a low swipe with it's other claw. While he dropping from his last dodge the Ursa swiped once more and hit Jaune knocking him back and across the ground but he quickly recovered charging it again leaping towards it to slash again but the Ursa simply slapped him to the other side of it. He didn't recover as quick but he did get back to his feet.

The Ursa charged forward and roared, Jaune yelled as he rushed forward against it. The Ursa pushed up it's front legs and swiped at Jaune, he was thrusting his sword forward as a strange black aura appeared around his shield lifting it so it would block the Ursa's swipe. The impact caused Jaune to drop to a knee for a second but he saw his opening, swing his sword he cleaved the head of the Ursa clean off.

"Uh, what?" Ruby asked as she stared at Pyrrha.

"How did you...?" Weiss was asking before Pyrrha cut her off.

"Well Ruby has her speed, Kyle has his vision, you have your glyphs, and my semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Ah, you can control poles." Ruby mumbled to herself.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comments

"No you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explain.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby added.

Pyrrha turned and began to walk away and I followed her.

"Wait where are you two going?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, we gotta tell them what happened." 

"We could, or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret." Pyrrha smiled.

After the Grimm attack Glynda was quick to gather everyone back up and onto the Bullheads bot about to let another Grimm attack to happen. The trip back to Beacon was a quiet one for me Jaune and his team were happy again, once we got back Jaune stopped me.

"Kyle...thanks." he smiled as he had and arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks? I'm not the one that save someone....even if he is a jerk." I answered.

"Thanks for not giving up on me and for supporting my team." He clarified.

"If you want to thank me you can do me a huge favor." I said.

"What is it?"

"Make sure Yang stays out of my bathroom when I am showering I never know when she is just being a joker or if she was serious."

"What?! Give me all the details."

I exhale having already explained it to Ren and Pyrrha, "Tell you what get Blake and Weiss then meet me in my brother's classroom."


End file.
